


Violines bajo el agua

by babewearefireproof



Series: Muñecos de trapo y papel [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Classes, F/M, Good Etiquette, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Minor Character Death, Multi, Out of Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Build, Social Issues, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian Era - 1882, upper class
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es hijo del Conde de Goodshawn y Louis el duque de Fairfox. En una sociedad en donde la homosexualidad es mal vista e incluso condenada, ambos encuentran el amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

Serie Muñecos de trapo y papel

Arco I. Violines bajo el agua

* * *

 

**Capítulo 1.**

_Londres, Inglaterra. Septiembre de 1882._

_08:00 a.m._

—Buenos días, Joven Harry. Es hora de levantarse. Le traje su té preferido, junto con el periódico planchado del día de hoy.

Cuando Thomas, su mayordomo, corrió las cortinas de su habitación para que los rayos del sol entraran, Harry no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo, sin lograr evitar el cansancio que le recorrió el cuerpo. Se talló los ojos con algo de rudeza, frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió que las cómodas sábanas que lo cubrían eran retiradas con lentitud por Thomas. No le comentó nada, sólo se limitó a ponerse en posición para que el mayordomo le colocara sus zapatos para andar.

Aún sin hablar, se dedicó a mirar las afueras, disfrutando del cielo nublado que se veía todos los días y de los pájaros que pasaban de un lado a otro, cantando leves canciones de mañana. Thomas se puso de pie en cuanto terminó su tarea, y Harry se levantó de la cama sin decir más, dirigiéndose a la mesilla que se encontraba en su habitación. Ahí, acomodado de manera pulcra y sin ningún doblez, se encontraba el periódico a la espera de ser leído (sabe que es The Times), y su té al lado en una fina porcelana china. Cuando se giró sobre sí mismo, Thomas seguía en la misma posición.

—¿Mi baño ya está listo? —preguntó, serio y aburrido.

Thomas asintió con la cabeza – su cabello negro y peinado moviéndose un poco de lugar. Harry chasqueó la lengua y se preguntó cómo su padre pudo contratar a sirvientes que no eran siempre perfectos.

—Así es, Joven Amo. ¿Desea primero leer el periódico, o asearse?

Harry frunce sus labios.

—Prefiero asearme primero. En estos momentos no se me apetece ni una pizca de té. Gracias.

Thomas asiente, sin decir nada, y lo guía hacia el baño que está en la misma habitación. Cuando siente el agua en su cuerpo, cálida, relajante, limpia, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y perderse en un mar de emociones, con los dedos expertos de Thomas tallando su cabello con suavidad.

Harry aún recuerda la expresión de desagrado en su padre cuando le dijo que quería un mayordomo propio. Eso fue años atrás, cuando por fin terminó sus estudios en casa y empezó a ir a clubes para pavonearse entre la sociedad y disfrutar de su juventud y atractivo. Por supuesto, al final su padre le dio el sí definitivo, y Thomas ha estado a su lado desde entonces. Harry lo considera un hombre bueno, paciente, demasiado inteligente para ser sólo un simple sirviente, y con una actitud encantadora que muchas personas de la alta sociedad no tienen hacia los demás; de todos modos, para Harry es fácil olvidarse del bue trato que Thomas le brinda, muchas veces espetándole cosas o pidiéndole favores que rayaban en la locura.

Cuando Thomas lo guía de nuevo a su habitación y lo ayuda a vestirse, Harry no puede evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el periódico, por completo intacto en la mesilla de caoba.

—He de suponer que el desayuno ya está listo.

—En cualquier momento, Joven Amo. ¿Desea bajar ya? —Thomas se coloca en posición perfecta, y esta vez Harry tiene que alzar el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

Se siente sofocado en su traje, pero sabe que por etiqueta tiene que ponérselo incluso en su propia casa. El moño que se encuentra atado alrededor de su cuello es de un verde opaco, contrario al brillante que son sus ojos. Niega con la cabeza, aún con mal humor.

—No. Leeré un poco para despejar mi cabeza. Cuando el desayuno esté servido, manda a Mary por mí. Y llévate el té.

Le da la espalda y se sienta en la silla frente a l mesilla, tocando el periódico y deleitándose con la suavidad bajo su tacto.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Thomas hacer una reverencia, acercándose a donde está él y cumpliendo la orden que le dio.

—Por supuesto, Joven Amo. Con permiso.

Cuando escucha la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse, Harry suelta un suspiro cansado y toma el periódico en sus manos, leyendo la primera página con lentitud y toda su concentración. En primera plana, con una fotografía en grande y un título llamativo y bien elaborado, con una finalidad en específico: se ha confirmado que, en efecto, el presidente de los Estados Unidos, James A. Garfield, murió asesinado.

Harry observa la fotografía del hombre, analiza su barba que empezaba a mostrar la edad que tenía, así como sus ojos que se encontraban mirando a la nada, perdidos y casi inhumanos, con un toque de elegancia que llegaba a la tenue línea de perfección. Harry no se permitió el sentir pena por el hombre en cuestión, así que se pasó a los demás títulos que, fuera de lo social y las nuevas conquistas, no había nada que capturaba su interés.

Decidió cambiar de hoja, ya hastiado, cuando un leve golpe a la puerta hizo que dirigiera su vista hacia la misma. Aún sin decir nada, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Mary, con su cabello ataco y peinado a la perfección y sus vivaces ojos azules buscándolo por la habitación. Harry frunció el ceño, enojado e insultado en su propia casa. Esa era la tercera ocasión en la que Mary se permitía abrir la puerta sin escuchar su permiso.

—Mi Lord, el desayuno ya está –

—¿Quién te ha permitido abrir la puerta, Mary? No recuerdo que de mis labios haya salido palabra alguna.

Su voz era seria, mortal y con el leve toque de furia que lo caracterizaba cuando la servidumbre no seguía sus órdenes o entraban en aires de confianza o familiaridad. Mary le miraba, temerosa, y Harry reconocería el significado de ello en cualquier lugar. No le diga al Conde, por favor, mi Lord.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Mi Lo –

—Retírate—le interrumpió de nuevo, sin despegar la vista de ella—. Ya no deseo ver tu presencia.

Harry pudo jurar el escuchar un sonido de horror salir de la garganta de la joven, en especial porque sabía que él podía llegar a tener un temperamento algo voluble, en especial en las mañanas. Sin más, ella se retiró no sin cerrar la puerta con suavidad, y Harry se preguntó si podría llegar a leer su periódico con la tranquilidad con la que deseaba hacerlo.

Lo colocó sobre la mesilla con sumo cuidado y, poniéndose de pie y acomodando su traje, se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir al comedor principal.

 

* * *

 

 

Tanto su padre como su madre ya se encontraban ahí, a la espera de su presencia, y Richard, el mayordomo de su padre, así como Jane, la doncella de su madre, se encuentran en una esquina de la habitación, atentos y quietos como estatuas; cuando lo ven entrar, se inclinan en señal de respeto y le dedican un leve Buenos días que Harry se permite ignorar. Segundos después entra Thomas, quien lo guía hacia su silla designada y le dice que enseguida servirán el desayuno.

—Buenos días, padre, madre. —Saluda, ameno, regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa a su madre y un asentimiento a su padre.

Su madre, Anne, le devuelve el gesto con dulzura, mientras que su padre, Robert, le mira expectante.

El desayuno con su familia puede rayar en lo incómodo, en especial cuando a simple vista se ve que Robert tiene algún comentario que hacerle, algún regaño que reclamarle o alguna explicación que exigirle. En esta ocasión, Harry sabe (por la posición de su cuerpo y la leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios) que tiene que ver con algún hecho que Robert haya leído en el periódico – un periódico que Harry no leyó.

Los sirvientes entran segundos después, comenzando a poner los platos en orden, así como las copas y los utensilios. Detrás, con voz calmada y pacífica, Thomas entabla cada uno de las comidas que son servidas – nombres franceses que Harry puede entender a la perfección, al derecho y al revés, sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Huele delicioso, y si no fuera porque sabe que es de pésimo gusto y muy mal visto, comenzaría a devorarlo todo sin dejar la vista de su plato.

Los sirvientes se retiran, volviendo a quedar ellos tres, Richard, Jane y Thomas. Comen en silencio, hasta que la voz de su padre, ronca y autoritaria, interrumpe la paz.

—He de preguntar, Harry. ¿Leíste el The Times de hoy? —Harry le dedica una mirada, algo apenado—. Hay una noticia muy interesante que me gustaría compartir contigo.

—Haz de disculparme, padre, pero no me di el tiempo para hacerlo—le dedica una mirada a su madre, quien sólo se dedica a escuchar su conversación—. ¿Algo que sea de nuestro agrado?

Robert sonríe, orgulloso y seguro, y Harry no puede evitar entrecerrar los ojos.

—El Señor Oscar Wilde vendrá a dar conferencias, en los próximos tres días. Ahí habrán personas muy importantes, y me gustaría que comenzaras a entablar amistades con ellos—se calla un segundo para darle una mordida a su comida, con tanta pulcritud que Harry no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo maravillado—. Por supuesto, también se contará con la presencia de personas importantes de otros países, por lo que tus conocimientos en los idiomas serán requeridos como tal, hijo. En especial el alemán.

Y Harry, que sentía que la tensión poco a poco se iba de su cuerpo, siente que regresa como un golpe brusco.

Harry, el hijo primogénito del Conde de Styles, habla cuatro idiomas a la perfección, digno de despertar cierta envidia en cualquiera que le escuchara. Francés, español, italiano y chino, idiomas que aprendió a muy corta edad y con una facilidad sorprendente que, según cuenta su madre, no se veía en ningún niño que había conocido ni mucho menos. Cuando en las reuniones él se dedicaba a hablar en cada uno de estos, todo el mundo le observaba maravillado, orgullosos y atentos, prestando completa atención a sus palabras y a su voz, embelesados por todo lo que salía de sus labios.

Pero entonces llegó el idioma alemán, lengua que su padre decidió que tenía que adquirir para ampliarse más socialmente, y Harry perdió por completo la tranquilidad. Aún siente coraje el escuchar hablar a su tío Douglass, un hombre viejo y mal hablado, tosco e ignorante, que hablaba el alemán como su fuese su lengua madre. Y él no podía ni siquiera saludar. Su voz al hablarlo, le dijo Thomas, con todo el respeto que alguien como usted se merece, Joven Amo, parecía el de un león herido en un circo, moribundo y sin ganas de luchar. Horrible.

Por supuesto que su padre lo supo desde el primer momento; es por eso que había contratado a los mejores maestros en alemán de la zona - y todo porque era imposible que su hijo, próximo heredero, no supiera manejar un idioma tan simple como el alemán. Toda la familia lo hacía, sin ninguna excepción, no importa qué tan difícil fuese la conversación en la que se encontraba.

Pero Harry era un completo fracaso. Y eso su padre aún no lo sabe – no sabe que Ernest Schmann, un alemán con una esposa inglesa, se retiró de sus servicios por el estrés laboral que le causó el caso de Harry. Robert piensa que Ernest se marchó por su incompetencia, "típica de los de su clase", por la ignorancia en su propia lengua, más que por el completo desastre que su hijo es en el alemán. Y aún no tiene el valor de decírselo.

Mientras Harry casi entierra su rostro en el plato, piensa que quizá jamás se lo dirá.

 

* * *

 

 

Su clase de esgrima es de Martes a Jueves, de cinco de la tarde a seis, en conjunto con otros hombres que son de su edad o, al menos, que corren por ese rango. A sus veinte años, Harry nunca ha probado la derrota en la esgrima. Muchos de sus conocidos le dicen, de manera educada, que sólo ha ganado por suerte, pero él sabe que es nato en la materia.

Cuando termina, algo agotado y sin ganas de hablar, espera a que Thomas le coloque su traje de frío y ambos salen al carruaje que los espera fuera del club, con un hombre de piel oscura al mando. Harry no le dedica ni una mirada, mientras que Thomas le da una leve sonrisa. Thomas le abre la puerta y le ayuda a subirse, y antes de que la cierre Harry llama su nombre.

—Hazme compañía, Thomas. Esta vez deseo tener una conversación.

Thomas sólo asiente, disculpándose con el chofer del carruaje y subiéndose con sumo cuidado, cerrando la puerta y dándole pequeños golpes al carruaje en señal de que ya pueden avanzar. Hablan del día, de los libros que a Harry le apetece leer, y de la conferencia que brindará Oscar Wilde en tres días, a la cual Harry debe asistir sin falta. De forma demasiado implícita, Harry habla de su pésimo manejo del alemán y Thomas sólo le dedica una sonrisa – la promesa de guardar el secreto oculta entre los rincones de su rostro, y entonces Harry recuerda el por qué escogió a Thomas de entre todos los hombres que habían postulado para el puesto de mayordomo.

Cuando Harry le pregunta qué libros debería de leer, Thomas le contesta, de forma educada, que Oscar Wilde tiene una bella manera de transmitir las emociones humanas.

 

* * *

 

Todos los días de la semana, para Harry, son un dolor en la cabeza. Levantarse a las ocho de la mañana, desayunar con sus padres y hablar de negocios (negocio familiar, le dice siempre su padre – mientras bebe de su copa a semejantes horas de la mañana), tener clase de francés y español de forma continua; algunos días ir a clases de esgrima para luego pasearse por el club con el Conde Straightford y el Marqués Greenshaw, luego ir a entrenar y jugar criquet, hablar con mujeres jóvenes de la alta sociedad, recibir los halagos de la gente que lo conocía con una sonrisa de soberbia y cierta superioridad en su rostro. Él nunca contestaba, sólo se limitaba a decir un gracias porque, a boca de su padre, era poco caballeroso el hacerlo.

Hay veces en la que su padre lo invita a cazar, y hasta ya entrada la noche regresan a la mansión y Robert le ordena a los sirvientes que preparen una deliciosa cena con las aves que llevan en mano. En otras ocasiones Harry monta a caballo, viajando con toda libertad en el gran espacio verde que forma parte de su propiedad, sintiendo la brisa del aire acariciar su rostro con cierta melancolía. En muy raras ocasiones, va a dar ciertas caminatas para ejercitar sus piernas, y algunas veces él mismo acompaña a su madre a comprar maquillaje.

Sus días en la universidad son relativamente cortos – en especial porque es un chico demasiado inteligente para su edad, y los problemas que sus maestros le ponen son demasiado fáciles como para complicar sus existencia. Cuando no tiene nada que hacer y está aburrido, le propone tanto a su padre como a su madre que hagan un baile de salón, y tiene la suerte de que ellos obedecen. (Aún recuerda cuando su madre le contó que, en una ocasión, Su Majestad la Reina Victoria se presentó junto con el príncipe consorte, el Rey Carlos, cuando éste aún estaba con vida, y tanta fue la sorpresa que incluso Robert estuvo estupefacto por semanas.)

Pero lo que hacía en muy pocas ocasiones, casi nada, y muy a la fuerza – era esto.

El East End era una de las zonas de las más pobres de toda Inglaterra – por completo lúgubre y repleta de borrachos, prostitutas, burdeles y viviendas de mala muerte por doquier. Para donde quiera que Harry volteara, existía la posibilidad de que encontrara cuerpos en el suelo, alguna pareja teniendo sexo en los pasillos oscuros u hombres gritando cosas típicas de los que viven en tan precarios lugares. No importa para donde viera, Harry siempre se encontraría con personas sucias, borrachas y viejas por su pésima vida – almas pobres y desdichadas que sólo se dedicaban a vagar sin un rumbo fijo.

Delante de él, John Straightford miraba con determinada lujuria a cualquier prostituta que pasara por el frente, incluso aunque la luz del día no ayude demasiado. Harry se escandalizaba, en ocasiones, porque a veces se encontraba a desdichadas demasiado jóvenes, incluso más que él, que se encontraban vendiendo su cuerpo al mejor postor, todo por unos cuantos peniques. Lo hacían sentir repugnante. Asimismo, en más de una ocasión logró divisar a Frank Greenshaw saludar con su sombrero a ciertas personas que pasaban, lo que le daba a entender a Harry que eran conocidos suyos. Por suerte para él, no tuvo la necesidad de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Si bien sabía que ahora se encontraba en una edad en la que podría tener la "libertad que todo caballero se merecía" antes de contraer matrimonio, había cosas que él no soportaba hacer – y el visitar lugares como estos no era, en definitiva, una de ellas.

Escuchó al Marqués Greenshaw carraspear a su lado, y Harry dirigió su mirada hacia él – ambos dejando atrás al Conde Straightford, quien ahora se encontraba charlando con una mujer hermosa y rubia, pero que sus ojos carecían de brillo humano y felicidad.

—Le exijo que quite esa cara larga, Conde Styles—le espeta Greenshaw, y Harry puede percibir cierto tono de burla en su voz—. Hemos venido aquí a divertirnos, a disfrutar. Hay un nuevo burdel, muy cerca de aquí. Las mejores bailarinas, me dijeron ciertas personas que, por respeto y privacidad, no diré su nombre. Unos cuantos peniques y su baile será todo un deleite.

Harry finge una sonrisa de diversión.

—Me lo he de imaginar. Muero por dentro de la intriga.

El Marqués Greenshaw se burla por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza, y le da un leve golpe en el hombro. Harry le devuelve el gesto y luego se dedica a ver el cielo – por completo nublado y sin ninguna probabilidad de ver la luz del sol. No le sorprende, para ser honesto; después de todo, si tienen suerte, Londres ve a sol por lo menos dos minutos al día, inclusive por semana. Las calles, con pésima iluminación y luz mercurial, son aún peores en un clima como este.

Entonces el Marqués detiene su marcha, y cuando Harry sigue su mirada hacia el punto que observa, puede divisar una puerta rota, vieja y de madera que, arriba y de forma que aparentemente es llamativa, tiene un letrero que sólo dice Mafficking. Harry ríe, entendiendo el concepto, para luego seguir a Greenshaw hacia la puerta, deteniéndose cuando Straightford les grita desde atrás que lo esperen a alcanzarlos. Cuando la puerta rechina y Harry se abre paso ante la masa de hombres que se encontraban ahí, no puede evitar sentirse un poco incómodo y ansioso por la situación.

El ruido es ensordecedor y los hombres están tan borrachos que apenas pueden mantenerse en pie, y las mujeres se encontraban bailando de forma provocativa en determinados puntos del lugar. Era un lugar pequeño, lúgubre, pero eso no parecía importarle a ninguno de los presentes y mucho menos a sus amigos, quienes enseguida se despojaron de su pose de caballeros de la alta sociedad y comenzaron a lanzar palabras a las bailarinas que se encontraban en la pista.

Mientras exploraba con la mirada, Harry se le escapó el aire de los labios al ver al viejo Duque de Wells (que si su memoria no le falla se jactaba de ser un fiel seguidor de la iglesia y que lo que más desea en el mundo es que las mujerzuelas y las desdichadas desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra) borracho a más no poder y con una joven sentada en su regazo. Su cara era bella, pero por las mismas facciones Harry supo enseguida que la niña en cuestión no podía tener poco más de quince años. Un sentimiento de incomodidad y asco le recorrió de pies a cabeza, y no pudo alejar esa sensación de desear vomitar por el simple acto en cuestión.

Greenshaw y Straightford se encontraban bebiendo, felices, y Harry supo entonces que ellos se olvidaron por completo de su presencia. La música le talaba los oídos y las imágenes que se presentaban ante sus ojos eran demasiado fuertes para su gusto - tan poco típicas de él y poco placenteras, en especial al darse cuenta de que, conforme más exploraba, más rostros conocidos comenzaban a aparecer de la nada. Cuando su mirada topaba con alguno de ellos, por etiqueta tenía que hacer una seña de saludo con su sombrero, sin despegar sus ojos del otro, para luego apartar la vista y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin importarle nada más y recordando las razones por las que poco obedecía a su padre al decirle a todo momento que debía de "experimentar más", Harry salió del lugar sin siquiera decir una palabra más. Las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo eran abrumadoras, sofocantes, y la terrible sensación de querer vomitar era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie como era debido. Cuando por fin se encontraba fuera del lugar no pudo evitar el tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire, cerrar los ojos y caminar a una velocidad algo rápida - ignorando los susurros de las desdichadas diciéndole "Hey, guapo, ¿quieres tener relaciones por unos peniques?", mientras los murmullos, los gritos y las actitudes de pésimo gusto seguían cazándolo por todo el camino.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando llegó a la mansión principal, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Thomas y decirle a una de las sirvientas que deseaba que le cambiase las sábanas. Cuando la mujer en cuestión le respondió con toda la tranquilidad posible que ella no era la encargada de esa ala de la mansión, pero que mandaría a la correcta, Harry no dudó en gritarle y correrla enseguida, sin importarle las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de su rostro, el ruego que imploraba por escapar de sus labios y su cuerpo que se agitaba de tristeza.

A Harry no le importó y siguió su camino - hasta que se encontró a la ama de llaves y lo ordenó de manera específica que ya no quería ver a esa sirvienta en su mansión, y que no quería escuchar ni una palabra más. Cuando Thomas llegó a su habitación, pulcro, callado y perfecto, Harry le ordenó que le llevara un té caliente en menos de cinco minutos, y que esperaba que estuviera perfecto para la ocasión. Thomas regresó, con el té en la hermosa taza china favorita de su madre, y Harry ni siquiera se dignó a darle un gracias o a mirarle a los ojos.

Refunfuñando y aún sintiendo el asco en su estómago, Harry se pasó el resto del día con un humor del cual nadie quería ser blanco.

 

* * *

 


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Louis_. A pesar de todo, Harry sigue sin poder hacer una imagen mental en su cabeza. Justo cuando abre la boca para preguntar más, lady Woothaund suelta un leve sonido de emoción, apuntando de forma discreta sobre el hombro de Harry, de su lado izquierdo. Harry sigue el gesto con la mirada, hasta que su vista termina sobre su padre y su madre junto con un joven que habla de manera muy amena con ellos.

**2.**

 

Para Harry, los tres días antes de la conferencia de Oscar Wilde se sintieron como una eternidad. Moviéndose de un lugar a otro, escuchar a su padre charlar con sus compañeros de El Parlamento mientras él sonríe con aparente entusiasmo; pequeñas charlas sin sentido que no tienen ninguna profundidad emocional y que hacen que sólo desee estar en su cama, leyendo algún libro o sólo tomando té. Por supuesto, como hijo de uno de los miembros de El Parlamento y futuro heredero al título del Conde, él no puede permitirse semejante falta de actividad.

Robert siempre ha intentado incluirlo en la política de Inglaterra, en especial porque desea que en un futuro él forme parte del Parlamento, e incluso que llegue a ser el Primer Ministro en algún momento de su vida. Harry nunca le ha dicho nada en lo absoluto, sólo se limita a sonreírle de oreja a oreja y a asentir en señal de entendimiento, y su padre no lo ha forzado más allá de ello.

Tuvo pláticas con su madre como hace mucho no las tenía. Su madre es una mujer cariñosa y sensible, comprensible, que siempre ha pensado en él como lo más importante y bello en su vida; Harry no puede permitirse el comportarse como todo un patán frente a ella. Platicaron del tiempo libre de Harry, su entrada a la Universidad y su entrenamiento de esgrima y criquet, así como sus clases de español y francés; además, Harry pudo entrever entre su charla y el tono de voz de su madre que ella deseaba que retomara sus clases de piano y, probablemente, de violín; asimismo, le dijo que le encantaría verlo tocar sólo para ella en cualquier momento en que ellos estén solos, que incluso podrían invitar a su prima Charlotte a cantar a coro con él.

Harry sabe del fuerte deseo que tiene Anne sobre él casándose con Charlotte en un futuro, cuando por fin empiece a formar una familia con una mujer que él ve como una prima más que un interés romántico. Harry se lo ha reprochado en varias ocasiones, pero cuando su madre comenzó a tranquilizarse y no crear un ambiente obsesivo respecto al tema lo tranquilizó un poco. Y siendo honesto, no es que Harry no considere que su prima sea bonita. Que lo es, y mucho – porque posee todos los estándares de belleza correctos. Es sólo que, cada que piensa en ello, no siente _nada_. De hecho, cuando se pone a leer en la biblioteca y de pronto se queda observando a la nada, pensando, se da cuenta de que no siente nada por _ninguna_ dama que ha conocido. Sabe reconocer que son atractivas o bonitas, nada agraciadas o poco atrayentes, pero el sentir cierta emoción en el pecho cuando las ve, el deseo enorme de hablar con una que haya capturado su atención, nada de ello ha aparecido.

Nunca le ha preocupado ese hecho, al menos no aún, ya que sabe que por su cabeza no se ha cruzado la palabra _matrimonio_ , mucho menos como su madre desea que sea.

Se reunió con John y Frank un día antes de la conferencia. Harry se sintió aliviado cuando los dos no hicieron más que burlarse de él lo más callados posibles, sin preguntarle la razón por la que se fue sin despedirse y sin mirar atrás. Pasearon por Londres y se detuvieron en un kiosco, escuchando a los músicos tocando las canciones que tenían memorizadas, mientras los niños les miraban maravillados. Al final, Harry se despidió con un ademán con su sombrero y los vio marcharse en el carruaje hasta que los dos desaparecieron por la vereda del camino.

Se sentía ansioso, nervioso y horrible. No importaba cuánto tiempo se la pasara tomando té, leyendo libros en alemán, pidiéndole a Thomas que le hablara un poco en el idioma – Harry simplemente _no_ lo entendía. Era un caos, un desastre, y Harry le rezó a Dios que el día de mañana no se encontraran a personas de un cargo importante en Alemania, porque de ser así sabía que su padre lo traería de un lado a otro, tratando de agrandar su círculo de amistades.

**…**

 

El día jueves comenzó con la misma rutina al despertar, con la excepción de que Thomas le dio aviso de que su padre canceló todas las posibles actividades que realiza ese mismo día como costumbre. Harry le agradeció con la mirada más no mencionó nada – sólo se limitó a dejarse hacer, a ver a Thomas vestirlo con una camisa de seda blanca, un chaleco liso color gris claro de algodón y un esmoquin por completo negro con botones dorados, con un pantalón del mismo color. La corbata era pequeña, apenas visible, y a Harry le gustó el hecho de que no lo hacía sentir sofocado.

—Debería usarla más seguido—le mencionó a Thomas, sonriendo un poco ante su propio reflejo en el espejo.

Detrás de él se encontraba Thomas, quien en sus manos traía el sombrero que se pondría para ir a la conferencia. El mayordomo le sonrió, indeciso.

—Me alegra, Joven Amo.

Thomas extendió el sombrero hacia él, y Harry se giró sobre sus talones para tomarlo en sus manos, finalmente colocándose en su cabeza tal como recuerda que su padre se lo enseñó años atrás. Thomas le asintió con la cabeza; Harry se despidió de él, diciéndole que no era necesario que lo acompañara a la puerta principal, que prefería verlo supervisar la cena de hoy, porque su padre le había mencionado que tendrían invitados especiales.

Thomas le agradeció y, con una reverencia, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Harry observó por un rato más su propio reflejo, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo – hasta que pequeños golpes en la puerta capturaron su atención; entonces, se abre la puerta y Anne aparece ahí, sonriente y amable, negando con la cabeza al ver que Harry seguía observándose, un claro rastro de perfeccionismo de parte de él.

Su madre entró a la habitación, sin despegar sus hermosos ojos de los suyos, estirando sus brazos hacia él en señal de cariño; Harry se acercó a ella, sonriendo de igual manera, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Ella llevaba un precioso vestido rojo que hacía juego con los guantes blancos que llevaba puestos y la hacía resaltar aún más por su color de piel. Llevaba leve maquillaje, apenas notorio, y su cabello estaba peinado de manera agraciada, con un poco de mechones cayendo a cada lado de su bello rostro.

—Te ves más que precioso, hijo—le susurró su madre, como si temiera que alguien más le escuchara.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ensanchando su sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, madre—le habló con el mismo tono—. Como siempre, hermosa.

Anne suelta una risa por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza. Acariciando su mejilla con lentitud, Anne lo observa como si fuera lo más bello y querido que ha visto en su vida. Harry se siente cálido bajo el tacto, y lleva su propia mano para colocarla sobre la de su madre.

A su mente llegan todas aquellas bellas memorias que él vivió en su infancia. Si bien su padre fue alguien algo estricto a la hora de educar a su hijo (golpeándolo en aquellas ocasiones en las que cometía errores), su madre era la que se encargaba de mantener el ambiente amoroso y familiar que siempre caracterizó a la casa en todos los aspectos – es por eso que los sirvientes que han trabajado ahí desde siempre le muestran un gran respeto y aprecio, sentimientos que Anne les devuelve sin dudarlo. Harry jamás ha visto a su madre alzar la voz, ni mucho menos faltarle el respeto a nadie, contrario a él y a su padre qué, incluso siendo caballeros, no han podido evitar soltar comentarios mordaces o despedir a sirvientes que no respetan las reglas (que en su mayoría termina con un _intento_ , porque tan pronto como su madre se entera que un trabajador está siendo despedido, ordena que se le den buenas razones para cometer semejante acto.)

—¿Ya está lista? —pregunta Harry.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí—le responde Anne, quien de pronto quita toda sonrisa en su rostro y se acerca un poco más a él, cautelosa—. Pero estoy aquí para contarte un pequeño secreto, cariño.

Harry alza la ceja, más que dudoso, sin entender la actitud de su madre.

—¿Qué es?

Anne le mira de forma penetrante; Harry siente que se encoje bajo su mirada, pero no deja que su madre se dé cuenta de ello. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Anne se acerca aún más a él, cerca de su oído, para así hablarle con una voz que se asemeja más a un susurro. Como un secreto que se debe de saber a voces pero que aún no puede revelar.

—Al parecer tu padre tiene un nuevo prospecto para tu profesor de alemán.

Harry se queda estático, hastiado y hasta cierto punto confundido. No contesta nada, permitiéndole a su madre seguir dándole información.

—Y, por lo que escuché, tu futuro profesor de alemán estará presente en la conferencia de Sir Oscar Wilde, por lo cual tienes que estar presentable como se debe. Sin errores.

—Oh—Harry atina a decir, aún sin saber del todo qué responder—. Ya veo.

Anne le sonríe de oreja a oreja, dándole un pequeño y cálido abrazo; sin más sale de la habitación, justo en el momento en que su padre aparece ante el umbral de la puerta, alzando sus cejas cuando ve a Anne en la habitación de su hijo.

—Cariño, pero qué sorpresa. Ya íbamos a buscarte para partir.

Ya en el carruaje, con su padre y su madre hablando de lo interesante que será la conferencia y de las personas que se encontrarán ahí, Harry se pone a pensar de lo horrible que serán sus días de ahora en adelante si lo que le contó su madre fuese verdad. Tendrá más responsabilidades y menos tiempo libre y, si toma en cuenta que en los pasados días su madre le insistía en que retomara sus clases de piano y violín, quizás en un futuro próximo todos sus deberes aumentarían al máximo. Ignora por completo si Anne le dará la opción de libre elección en cuanto a los instrumentos musicales, o si pasará toda responsabilidad a Robert; de ser así, Harry ya se imagina en el cuarto de música, siguiendo las partiduras correspondientes con un maestro estricto y nada agradable, haciendo muecas de desagrado cada que Harry cometa el más mínimo error.

En cuando a su _futuro_ maestro de alemán, Harry espera que, por lo menos, sea alguien que tenga una actitud agradable y, sobre todo, relajado. No desea a una versión diferente de sus padres ni de algún familiar, mucho menos de conocidos cercanos o, peor aún, de alguien que sea lo suficientemente arrogante como para presumirle en su cara los conocimientos que él carece.

Mientras mira por la ventana, Harry suelta un suspiro cansado. Se prepara mentalmente para la conferencia, sabiendo enseguida que tendrá todos los ojos puestos sobre él.

 

**…**

La conferencia sería realizada en El Palacio de Cristal. Cada que Harry lo ve, queda por completo deslumbrado por su arquitectura – las formas que se combinan entre sí, los colores que forman un juego atractivo y que al final crean un aire de grandeza y originalidad que ha visto en pocos lugares. Cuando bajan del carruaje y los guardias comienzan a hacer sus reverencias y guiarlos hacia adentro, él se dedica a mirar a su alrededor y saludar como se es debido a las personas que se encuentra en el camino.

Cuando llegan al pasillo principal que los lleva a la sala mayor, su madre le llama de la distancia y le indica que se acerque a ellos (su madre, de lado derecho de Robert en un signo de educación, tiene prohibido ir de la mano de dos hombres a la vez, independiente de si exista algún parentesco entre ellos), el momento exacto en el que todos las familias que se encontraban afuera entran de forma elegante, lenta y exquisita. Hay pequeños saludos, reconocimientos entre las personas, y Harry sonríe cuando varias familias se acercan a decirle lo guapo que se ve en su traje, lo orgullosos y felices que están que alguien tan inteligente y apuesto como él viva en esos días, y que les alegra que su estancia en Oxford siga siendo de maravilla.

Harry, como todo un caballero, se comporta de forma modesta. En una época en que es pocos modales el adular o presumir de uno mismo, toda persona se tiene que limitar a escuchar lo que los _demás_ tienen que decir sobre él, agradecer con una enorme sonrisa y dejar que los demás lo admiren sin mencionar nada más.

Él sabe que tiene una sonrisa encantadora, que a pesar de tener veinte años ha logrado mucho más que los jóvenes de su edad se han propuesto; es por eso que en la gran sociedad ocupa un puesto importante, al menos de forma social. Inclusive la reina ha intentado tener un encuentro con él, pero por alguna u otra razón esa pequeña reunión no se ha podido llevar a cabo. Harry, asimismo, sabe que tiene _todo_ lo que se puede pedir en la vida. Tiene dinero, una familia acomodada, inteligencia y astucia, una facilidad de palabra que causaría envidia en los demás y un físico que no deja nada que desear. Con su cabello rizado y sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, Harry ha atrapado la mirada de muchas jovencitas que buscan un buen prospecto para casarse; pero con toda la gentileza posible, Harry ha logrado rechazarlas con la excusa de que desea de explorar más de la vida antes de sucumbir a la vida de una pareja casada y de asumir todas las responsabilidades que su padre le herede.

Cuando todos han tomado su asiento correspondiente, Harry no hace más que esperar a que Oscar Wilde haga aparición, recordando las palabras de Thomas en su cabeza – de cuán audaz y astuto es Oscar Wilde, de cuán único e indiscutible es su manera de escribir, la forma tan perfecta en que crea una sintonía y armonía con las palabras, tan característico de él, así como su manera de hablar tan inteligente y perspicaz.

Se siente ansioso, nervioso y un poco feliz por estar ahí. Aún así, no puede evitar recordar las palabras de su madre, de cómo en esa gran sala, respirando el mismo aire que él, se encuentra su futuro maestro de alemán, una persona de la cual él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quién es.

 

**…**

La conferencia ha terminado. Harry no puede evitar el mirar maravillado a Oscar Wilde, un hombre que demuestra con palabras cargadas de sentimientos toda esa manera tan peculiar de pensar y de ver la vida. Desde el momento en que él entró a la sala, con su gran abrigo negro y su cabello peinado de forma elegante, acaparó la atención de todos en la sala por completo. Incluso la de él. Sus ademanes suaves, pero a la vez seguros y certeros, como si estuviesen calculados desde mucho antes, fueron un verdadero deleite visual. Eso, además de la forma en que se expresaba de su tópico, de cómo resaltaba lo más importante pero a su vez dejaba incógnitas entre el público – mismas incógnitas que Harry aún tiene en su cabeza, girando y uniéndose entre sí, buscando una respuesta coherente y a la altura del mismo Oscar Wilde.

Al final, luego de una despedida, sir Wilde se fue con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, sin despedirse de alguien en especial pero marcando a Harry en el fondo de su mente y de su corazón. Apenas y podía pensar y hablar de forma correcta cuando empezaron las típicas charlas sociales – con las familias pavoneándose de un lado a otro. Tanto Robert como Anne lo dejaron a su merced, encontrándose con unos amigos de El Parlamento, comenzando a tener una conversación de la cual Harry no estaba del todo interesado.

Cuando sale de su ensoñación, se pone a ver alrededor.

Por un lado, están una pareja de alemanes que Harry sabe que su padre le _obligará_ a hablar con ellos, aún cuando su alemán deja demasiado que desear. Al lado de ellos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, están un hombre y una joven que jamás había visto en su vida: el hombre lleva un traje por completo negro y un sombrero de copa chica, junto con un bastón de madera oscuro que quizá lo ayuda a mantener el equilibrio. A su lado, la joven porta un hermoso vestido azul turquesa, que resalta su divina figura, junto con cabello rubio que se encuentra peinado de lado y rizado, cayendo sobre su hombre izquierdo de forma delicada. Su maquillaje es leve y sus ojos son azules, brillantes, y Harry trata de hacer memoria para ver si conoce alguno de los dos.

Cuando falla por completo, cierra los ojos y suspira. De pronto se siente aburrido y desganado; decide buscar a sus padres con la mirada, y los encuentra charlando de manera feliz con el Conde de Straightford y su esposa, ambos padres de John – un matrimonio feliz a pesar de los años, miles de rumores entre ellos y cinco hijos (siendo John el menor) como prueba de ese mismo amor que aún se tienen aún ante todo.

Varias personas se acercan a él para tener pequeñas pláticas; personas que era la primera vez que conocía pero que desde hace tiempo tenían el deseo de entablar una amistad debido a lo bien que se hablaba de él entre el mismo círculo social. Harry les agradece y se interesa en la plática, de verdad, y acepta las invitaciones a las próximas reuniones que habrá, aunque sabe que debe de esperar una invitación que en un futuro será enviada a la mansión.

Habla en francés, chino e italiano, y sonríe con cierta soberbia cuando admite frente a un compañero de su padre que desea aprender latín para leer libros en su lengua original. El hombre, mayor y con el cabello gris y pequeños lentes con unos aún más pequeños ojos, suelta una gran carcajada que Harry puede jurar podría escucharse hasta el otro lado del mundo. Le dice que es un muchacho listo y que le ve gran futuro, que lo tendrá bajo su vista y, cuando necesite ayuda, no dude en contactarlo. Ojalá todos los jóvenes fueran como tú, le dice en su rostro, no como todos esos mocosos que se creen mayores pero no saben qué hacer con su vida.

Harry le agradece, sincero, y siente cierto toque de calidez en su pecho y esa conocida sensación de superioridad al ser el centro de atención en todas las reuniones a las que vaya.

Se queda solo de nuevo, pero a lo lejos ve a lady Mary Johanne Woothaund y su nuevo marido sir Johnatan Eagles, un estadounidense que desea internacionalizar su negocio de constructora y vio en Inglaterra una excelente oportunidad para empezar, y más gracias a lady Woothaund. Su reciente matrimonio fue de mucho hablar entre los bailes y reuniones en los pasados dos meses, en especial porque corría el rumor de que sir Eagles apenas y había logrado divorciarse de su ex esposa, una modista de igual manera estadounidense que quedó en la bancarrota por razones desconocidas.

De pronto los ve acercándose a él, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, y cuando Harry los tiene cerca de él hace una reverencia hacia lady Woothaund junto con un ademán con su sombrero de copa hacia sir Eagles.

La cabeza de lady Woothaund es más pequeña que su cuerpo, creando cierto ángulos que la hacen ver ya sea más grande o más pequeña de lo que es, junto con su siempre mueca de interés y aparente privacidad – pero todos en esa sala saben que a lady Mary Johanne Woothaund le encanta hablar de los pequeños rumores que corren en cualquier círculo social. Sir Johnatan Eagles le devuelve el saludo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro masculino, y Harry no puede evitar sentirse algo intimidado bajo su mirada profunda y gris. Acepta el abrazo de lady Woothaund con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo incómodo, antes de escuchar su voz aguda y hasta cierto punto fastidiosa.

—¡Pero mira qué grande estás, Harry! Cuánto has crecido. ¿No lo crees, cariño?

—Sin duda alguna. Tu rostro se ve mucho mayor.

La voz fría y el acento estadounidense de sir Eagles siempre le han dado escalofríos a Harry sin razón alguna. Quizá sea porque ve cierta crueldad en sus ojos, algo oculto en ellos que no sabe descifrar, o puede ser por la forma en que sus palabras salen de sus labios, como una canción de cuna que al final te lleva a un paraíso del terror. Harry no lo sabe, jamás lo sabrá, y tampoco es como si quisiera descubrirlo. Sonríe y coloca una mano sobre su pecho.

—Lady Woothaund, usted tan hermosa como siempre. Sin duda deslumbra a toda la sala con su actitud—responde, sereno.

Lady Woothaund coloca una mano enguantada sobre su boca, riendo apenada, y Harry ve la forma en que sir Eagles le mira, profundo y analítico. Sin ir más allá de palabras bonitas que se las lleva el aire, se entablan en una conversación superficial y nada interesante, sobre los intereses que Harry tiene sobre su vida, en especial en el matrimonio y su futuro económico. Sir Eagles hace mención de un espacio en su empresa constructora, un puesto importante que no desea dejar a merced de cualquiera; en caso de que no desee ser parte de El Parlamento, como su padre, le ofrece ese empleo que le vendrá bien en un futuro, así como le abrirá aún más la posibilidad de viajar por todo el mundo. Él le agradece, amable, contestándole que se lo pensará – pero ambos saben que eso no sucederá, que ese día nunca llegará y que quizá sea mejor así. Hay relaciones que se tienen que mantener sólo en lo social.

Lady Woothaund le pregunta si tiene algún prospecto para su futura esposa, alguna joven guapa y acomodada, de buena familia, con un respaldo económico envidiable, una actitud digna de una dama. Harry le responde que no, que aún no está interesado del todo, que le gustaría conocer más personas y vivir aún más las experiencias que se le presenten, y lady Woothaund sonríe como si entendiera del todo la situación.

—Tengo una sobrina, muy linda y soltera—le dice al final como si fuese un secreto—. Si lo deseas puedo invitarla a la próxima reunión que organice tu padre. Serían una preciosa pareja. —Lady Woothaund planta una sonrisa conocedora.

—Se lo agradezco—Harry le contesta, incómodo—, en verdad; pero como le he dicho, por ahora no estoy interesado en ello. Aún así, gracias, lady Woothaund. Ha demostrado ser una bella dama tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Cuando Harry besa el dorso de la mano de lady Woothaund mano con delicadeza, sir Eagles le dice en voz baja que le recuerda a lord Fairfax, en especial porque su mujer siempre queda maravillado con él. Harry alza su ceja, inseguro, porque a pesar de que el título le resulta familiar, no encuentra un rostro con el cual identificarlo.

—Oh, ya veo—responde luego de unos segundos—. A pesar de que no tengo conocimiento de quién es, me imagino que ha de ser un hombre muy… interesante.

La risa de sir Eagles, por primera vez, tiene un aire simpático.

—Oh, no, muchacho—le dice, tranquilo, con su acento estadounidense salpicando de su boca como una serpiente—, lord Fairfax no es un señor. De hecho, apuesto mi fortuna a que sólo es cinco años más grandes que tú. Y de forma envidiable, he de decir.

Harry frunce el ceño, sin entender, y esta vez lady Woothaund entra en la conversación de nuevo con un suspiro de ensueño.

—¡Querido, ni que lo digas! Louis es uno de los muchachos más encantadores que he conocido en mi vida—dice, con un exagerado ademán en sus manos sobre su frente—. Es tan guapo e inteligente. Debes de conocerlo, cariño, apuesto a que se llevarán de maravilla.

 _Louis_. A pesar de todo, Harry sigue sin poder hacer una imagen mental en su cabeza. Justo cuando abre la boca para preguntar más, lady Woothaund suelta un leve sonido de emoción, apuntando de forma discreta sobre el hombro de Harry, de su lado izquierdo. Harry sigue el gesto con la mirada, hasta que su vista termina sobre su padre y su madre junto con un joven que habla de manera muy amena con ellos.

Tiene un cabello castaño, peinado de forma elegante, y Harry no puede evitar ver que no lleva consigo ningún sombrero de copa a la vista. Está vestido de forma tan elegante y correcta que él se pregunta si es la cabeza de la familia, y sus ojos son tan azules y vivaces que siente que pueden brillar aún en la oscuridad. Su piel parece que fue tocada por el sol, y su nariz es pequeña, respingada y perfecta, junto con sus labios delgados que enmarcan una sonrisa que va dirigida hacia su madre. Su porte transmite elegancia, seguridad y astucia, la cual es acentuada por el traje negro que lleva, alargando un poco su figura y demostrando que es sólo un poco más alto que Harry. Además de ello, Harry puede entrever que sus modales son exquisitos, encantadores.

Ve cómo sus padres se ríen con algo que dice, pero él no puede saber qué es. Frunce el ceño, en especial porque es tan raro ver a su padre hablar con personas que no sean hombres de negocios o sus colegas de El Parlamento.

—Harry, cariño, él es sir Louis Tomlinson, Duque de Fairfax. ¿Qué no es a simple vista encantador?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Harry conocerá a Louis...


	3. El hombre que socializa.

**3.**

**El hombre que socializa.**

**…**

**Londres, Inglaterra. 24 de Septiembre de 1882.**

**11:35 a.m.**

Louis William Tomlinson, hijo primogénito y futuro Duque de Fairfax, habla siete idiomas a la perfección, los cuales fue adquiriendo desde muy corta edad y perfeccionando gracias a los constantes viajes que realizaba con su padre, aumentando su fluidez debido a las prácticas que hacía día tras día. Tenía una facilidad para la palabra exquisita, singular, tanto que dejaba atónito a todo aquél que lo subestimaba por ser tan joven – ya que ha logrado a sus veinticuatro años más cosas de los que muchos se imaginaban jamás, incluso más que Vincent Tomlinson, su padre.

Era tan bueno a la hora de aprender que se memorizaba todo con tremenda facilidad, y su memoria era impecable y perfecta. Sabía tocar el violín, el piano y el arpa, y cuando su familia realizaba una cena, baile o reunión siempre tocaba sonetos de Mozart o Beethoven que causaban escalofríos en la gente cada que lo escuchaban tocar, con sus dedos ágiles moviéndose, sus ojos cerrados y mostrando cuánto disfrutaba lo que interpretaba. Por supuesto que no superaban a semejantes intérpretes, pero el sentimiento era tan abrumador que cualquiera pensaría que jamás murieron. Asimismo, era muy bueno bailando, su porte perfecto y su vestimenta impecable, como era de esperarse de alguien de su nivel. Siempre se mostraba presentable – con su cabello peinado no como todos los demás, le daban cierto toque diferente que no pintaba en lo indecente. Su sonrisa era atrayente y sublime.

Y mientras más escuchaba a lady Woothaund hablar, Harry sentía que en su cara se formaba una mueca de horror y desespero, enfatizada gracias a las palabras de lady Woothaund, que no dejaba de resaltar cuán perfecto era el Duque de Fairfax. Harry se hubiese burlado por el hecho de que él no era aún un Duque, pero sería tonto considerando que ni siquiera él es un Conde aún.

Cuando lady Woothaund terminó, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmesí debido a la excitación; Harry dirigió su mirada a sir Eagles, quien tenía un brillo burlón en sus ojos. Apenas abrió su boca para hablar, Harry sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y cuando se giró sobre sí mismo vio a su padre ahí, sonriente y confiado – al lado de él su madre y, al final, _Louis_.

Harry se tuvo que morder los labios para no lanzar improperios.

—Lady Woothaund, sir Eagles, qué encantadora sorpresa el verlos por aquí—socializó su padre, quien se acercó a saludarlos mientras su madre repetía la acción. Louis seguía ahí, de pie.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, lord Goodshawn. Permítame confesarle que su hijo es tan encantador como siempre—comenta sir Eagles, mirando a Harry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Es bueno rodearse de tan buena compañía como lo es él.

Robert mira a su hijo, sonriendo, pero Harry puede entrever cierta incomodidad en el gesto – en especial por el constante miedo de que su hijo se sienta atraído hacia otra cosa que no sea la política, a pesar de que Harry le ha dicho varias veces que no desea dedicarse a algo referente a las fábricas o maquinaria. Al fondo, las voces de las demás personas parecen ser cada vez más lejanas, y Harry no sabe decir si es porque en efecto están lejos de él, o si está tan distraído que no les da ningún tipo de importancia.

Escucha a su padre carraspear, y es entonces cuando Harry ve la presencia de Louis a su lado.

—Cariño, qué maravilla el verte por aquí—la voz de lady Woothaund llega a sus oídos, suave, cálida. Alegre—. ¡Pero mira qué guapo te ves? ¿Ha venido tu padre contigo?

—Lady Woothaund, permítame decirle que el día de hoy se ve excepcionalmente espectacular—y Louis habla, tranquilo y confiado, inclinándose para besar el dorso de la mano de lady Woothaund con delicadeza, con una sonrisa surcando en sus labios—. Sir Eagles, lo mismo digo de usted. En cuanto a su pregunta, mi lady – sí, mi padre ha asistido a la conferencia. Está por ahí, con mi hermana, pavoneándose de cuán bella está la única mujer de la familia.

Todos en el pequeño círculo ríen, pero Harry ve a su padre en señal de hastío y desespero. Típicas palabras secas y frívolas de un hombre que lo único que hace es mostrar una imagen ante los demás cuando en su hogar, con su familia, es otra por completo diferente; así es como Harry ve a Louis aún sin conocerlo, y está seguro de que no hay gran diferencia en lo que cree. Su padre atrapa sus ojos, luego sonríe, dándole una palmada a Louis.

—Harry, hijo, te presento al Duque de Fairfox—Harry observa cómo Louis le observa de lleno, incluso girando su cuerpo hacia él, sonriente—. Su padre es un viejo amigo mío, y dio la casualidad que nos encontramos hoy.

Harry mira a Louis a los ojos, quien lo observa como si no estuviesen en una situación incómoda, como si no fuese notorio que a Harry no le agrada la situación. Le dedica una mirada rápida a su madre, quien le mira en señal de espera, asintiéndole con la cabeza como afirmación. Louis mueve su brazo hacia Harry, esperando que él estrechara su mano.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan formales. Yo misma he hablado de lord Fairfox con Harry—la voz de lady Woothaund llega a sus oídos, orgullosa.

—Y espero de todo corazón que sean cosas buenas, lady Woothaund—Louis le sonríe plenamente. Sus ojos vuelven a posarse sobre los suyos, tan azules y brillantes—. Un gusto, Harry. Tu padre también me ha hablado de ti en la pequeña charla que tuvimos minutos atrás. Muy interesante, he de admitir.

Si Harry no fuese todo un caballero y con modales de envidiar (al menos frente a los demás), sólo hubiese soltado un quejoso _sí, como sea_ , estrechar su mano con rapidez y seguir con sus estancia ahí ignorando la presencia del otro. Pero él no podía hacer eso. Al menos no ahí.

—El gusto es mío, lord Fairfox.

Louis le sonríe, sincero y atento, estrechando su mano con rapidez y asintiendo con la cabeza, mostrando su respeto y porte tan propios de los de su clase.

Mientras sus padres, el matrimonio Woothaund y Louis se entablan en una conversación tranquila y superficial, Harry se dedica a mirar a su alrededor, de nuevo, con poco interés en cualquier tema en el que estén entretenidos. La calidez del cuerpo de Louis sigue a su lado, ajeno, intacto, pero no hace nada por reconocer su presencia.

 

**…**

En otras circunstancias, Harry hubiese estado de lo más feliz al recordar que sus padres planearon una reunión social en la mansión al término de la conferencia de Oscar Wilde; sin embargo, ahora que su padre invitó a Louis en el momento y éste aceptó gustoso, y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo evitar el sentirse pésimo. De todos modos, tanto su padre y hermana no podrán asistir ya que, según sus palabras, tenían un compromiso que resolver que era de suma importancia. Para su sorpresa, Robert no hizo ningún gesto de desaprobación.

Mientras se dirigían al carruaje, tanto lady Woothaund como su madre entablaban una charla amena, ambas tomando sus vestidos de las manos con tanta pulcritud como se era requerida, buscando el no arrastrarlos y mancharlos; mientras, sir Eagles y su padre hablaban de política y negocios, dos temas que a Harry no le gustaría juntar en su vida jamás. Él, en cambio, iba detrás de todos, con Louis a su lado, ninguno de los dos tratando de entablar una conversación.

Al menos no de parte de Harry. Por supuesto, tal pareció que Louis tenía otra idea diferente.

—¿Qué te pareció la conferencia, Harry?

Se tuvo que recordar de nuevo que era todo un caballero, que no podía decirle a Louis (quién, tampoco podía olvidar, estaba en un nivel más alto que él) lo poco que le interesa entablar una conversación, de lo mucho que le gustaría que lo dejara solo porque su presencia es peligrosa para él y sus intereses. No quiere que nadie más le robe el ser el centro de atención. Al final solo sonríe, forzado.

—Muy interesante. Sir Wilde tiene formas muy peculiares de… ver la vida—escucha a Louis reírse por lo bajo, y el frunce el ceño para luego mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Hay algo gracioso?

—Oh, no, por supuesto—Louis baja la voz, lo suficiente como para que la conversación sólo quede entre ellos dos—. Es sólo que no pude evitar preguntarme algo. ¿Te es peculiar porque es nuevo para ti, o porque es la primera vez que oyes a alguien tan sincero frente a los demás?

Harry observa cómo Louis lo _busca_ con la mirada, cómo desea _encontrarlo_. Lo mira directo a los ojos, decidido y con cierto porte de arrogancia, ninguno de los dos dejando de caminar. El porte de Louis es tranquilo, jovial, pero Harry puede ver cierto toque de diversión – el cual hace que se enfurezca un poco más de lo que debería.

—No sé a qué te refieres—responde, seco.

—Apuesto a que lo sabes, mi buen Harry—Louis le replica, mirando a su alrededor y saludando con el sombrero a los guardias de El Palacio—. Apuesto a que sí.

Harry rueda los ojos, negando la cabeza, y ninguno de los dos dice nada más hasta que llegan a los carruajes de cada uno, en donde Louis se va con lady Woothaund y sir Eagles debido a que su familia se llevó en el que habían llegado. Harry se hubiese burlado si no fuera porque su madre le dio un pequeño apretón en la espalda; como era de esperarse, su padre les dijo que lo siguieran, ya que la reunión iba a empezar en breve – y que los invitados serían muy pocos debido a que no quería crear situaciones incómodas o impropias.

Cuando Harry se sube al carruaje y cierran la puertilla, su madre le sonríe con ternura.

—Encantador, ¿no?

 

**…**

Thomas y Richard ya están en la puerta principal para cuando ellos llegan, en posición recta y con la frente en alto, dándoles a todos la bienvenida como se era debido. Harry observa con sumo cuidado el momento en que su padre presenta a Louis a los dos mayordomos, y la forma tan familiar en la que Louis les saluda, como si fueran un igual. Como si no existiera diferencia alguna.

Los sirvientes están en orden, a la espera de alguna señal para comenzar con sus deberes, pero Harry sabe que no harán nada en los próximos minutos, al menos hasta que el resto de los invitados lleguen. Tanto lady Woothaund como sir Eagles siguen platicando con sus padres, sentados en los sillones de la sala, mientras él está de pie frente al ventanal, viendo hacia afuera, esperando que aparezca algún carruaje en la vereda para no sentirse solo. Mira de reojo hacia el lugar en donde están los adultos charlando, los cuatro muy sonrientes y alegres, y detrás de ellos están Thomas, Richard y dos sirvientes más que Harry no recuerda sus nombres; no es como si le importara, de todos modos.

La imagen que tiene frente a él se ve interrumpida por Louis, quien no tiene reparo en colocarse delante de él aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos azules igual de brillantes que antes. Harry se había olvidado de su presencia en un santiamén.

—Permíteme comentarte que tu hogar es muy encantador—le comenta, como si a Harry le interesara su opinión sobre el tema—. Es acogedora, cálida y grande. Digna de una familia como los Goodshawn.

Harry mira a su alrededor, viendo quién está cerca de ellos dos. La sala es lo suficientemente grande como para que él no tenga ninguna necesidad de susurrar para no ser escuchado, pero no estaba de más el cerciorarse que no tuviesen oídos indeseables. La chimenea mantiene cálida la habitación sin problema alguno, pero de todos modos Harry siente que el calor se sube a sus mejillas debido al enojo.

—¿Por qué me molestas? —inquiere, directo al grano y ahora sin importarle lo que un caballero debe de decir o no.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso el desear tener una charla con alguien más cuenta como molestar? —Louis sonríe de lado, burlón—. Tal y como me contaron, tu inteligencia es envidiable.

Harry no puede pasar por alto el tono irónico en su voz, la forma en que de su boca salen palabras que no hacen más que mofarse de todas las cosas que los de la clase más alta dicen de él. Frunce el ceño, sin contestar, haciendo un mohín cuando Louis ladea su cabeza en espera de una respuesta.

—No me agradas para nada. No te soporto, de hecho.

—Querido Harry, pero apenas nos hemos conocido. No hemos tenido ninguna conversación decente como para soltar semejante palabrería.

—¿Siempre eres así de molesto?

—¿Siempre eres así de engreído y gruñón? —contraataca Louis, aún con ese toque burlón en su voz—. _Der kleine Prinz der Gesellschaft (EL PEQUEÑO PRÍNCIPE DE LA SOCIEDAD)_

Harry se queda perplejo, con su rostro estupefacto – todo gracias a que, si bien es pésimo en el idioma, por lo menos sabe reconocerlo. Louis acaba de hablarle en alemán, acaba de _decirle algo_ en alemán; un alemán tan perfecto y sin ningún rastro del acento propio de Louis, sino que suena tan natural que incluso pareciera que Louis proviene de Alemania. Habló tan poco y dijo unas cuantas palabras, pero eso le bastó a Harry para saber que Louis era bueno en los idiomas, en el habla y en comunicarse – el perfecto manejo de su voz y de su acento, de los matices, los colores con los que cuenta; sabe usarlos a la perfección, para beneficio propio.

Y Harry, bueno, se siente morir. Se siente nervioso, ansioso. Perdido. Antes de contestarle a Louis piensa muy bien en su respuesta, repasando el vocabulario que tiene grabado en su memoria con tremenda rapidez, tratando de entender aunque sea alguna palabra de las que escuchó provenir de Louis. _Prinz_.

—¿Q-Qué…? Yo no soy… eso.

La lengua de Harry se traba, para luego no poder evitar que un notorio sonrojo se esparza por todo su rostro, siendo notado por Louis – quien ensancha aún más su sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, aunque sin disminuir su toque burlón.

—Eres tan malo como lord Robert dijo, eh.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto?

—Lo que dije es lo que es. No hay un doble significado en lo que digo.

Justo cuando Harry iba a preguntar (ordenar) el significado de semejantes palabras, una de las sirvientas (Mary Anne, Harry supone) llega con porte seguro a la habitación, haciendo una reverencia hacia los presentes.

—Los invitados han llegado, mi lord—dice con voz tranquila, por completo dirigida hacia Robert—. ¿Los hago pasar al salón principal?

Tanto su padre como los demás se ponen de pie; Harry mira la forma en que Louis se acomoda su traje y su sombrero, colocándose quizá lo más presentable posible. Él le imita, rencoroso, y cuando escucha la voz de su padre soltar un rotundo “Por supuesto, enseguida vamos”, Harry sabe que es el momento en que debe de utilizar sus mejores encantos para sobresalir, de manera sutil, y hacer que todo el mundo centre su atención en él y no en el hombre que se encuentra a su lado. Se aparta de Louis y va hacia sus padres, quienes van de la mano, y lady Woothaund y sir Eagles, quienes van detrás de ellos con su típico porte elegante.

Sabe que Louis va detrás, tranquilo, casual, y no dice nada voltea a mirar a Thomas, quien lo mira con su ceja negra alzada y quizá sabiendo lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

 

**…**

Sir William Ground y su esposa, lady Berenice Louppent y su hermano, el matrimonio Brauntini junto con los hermanos Froudge, así como la presencia del doctor Williams, son los que en ese momento se encuentran presentes, saludándose entre ellos y formando pequeños grupos para comenzar a platicar mientras cada uno recibe una copa de vino.

Harry va por partes, saludando y sonriendo en orden de cuán bien le agrada la persona en cuestión – por lo que le es muy fácil cuando llega a saludar a los hermanos Froudge, unos tipos altos de descendencia irlandesa que decidieron apoderarse de Londres mediante sus peculiares estilos de diseño de interiores. Si bien que un hombre se dedicara a ese medio en aquellos años era demasiado extraño, la calidad y originalidad con la que ellos realizaban el trabajo era impecable, digna de admirar, y poco a poco fueron ganándose la fama y prestigio que Harry sabía se merecían. Además de ello tenían una actitud más ligera, con una cultura diferente a la suya, por lo que siempre era interesante el escucharlos hablar cuando iban a reuniones familiares o a conocer lugares nuevos de su propio país.

Por supuesto, a las últimas personas que él saludó fueron lady Berenice Louppent y su hermano, Arthur, quien al parecer tampoco sentía demasiado agrado hacia él; no lo culpaba, de todos modos: en el fondo sabía que lady Louppent, una bonita muchacha de apenas veinticinco años, sentía cierta fascinación casi obsesiva hacia él, asistiendo a todas las reuniones a las que él va, sin falta, con vestidos apretados en exceso y maquillaje coqueto, mandando indirectas que para una dama eran demasiado subidas de todo. Él siempre le ignoró e inclusive en una ocasión le aclaró que no tenía ningún interés en ella; pero, así como pareció que ella hizo oídos sordos a todas esas veces, su hermano pasó por alto todas esas situaciones que él mismo presenció.  Cuando la conversación comenzó a hacerse incómoda, Harry sintió un momento de alivio cuando Richard entró, alegando que la comida ya estaba servida.

Mientras todo el mundo era guiado por el largo pasillo hacia el gran comedor, Harry pudo apreciar por el rabillo del ojo a Louis, quien se encontraba muy sonriente y platicador con el doctor Williams. El doctor Williams, un hombre cincuentón que tiene su propio consultorio en Londres, era muy famoso entre todos porque en más de una ocasión suplantó al médico real, cuando éste no tenía la capacidad de atender las necesidades de su Majestad.  Ha ayudado a muchas personas a cuidarse de enfermedades que parecían imposibles de curar, y que además tiene cierto talento para la pintura (siendo hermano de un pintor, Harry supone que eso podría venir de familia). Su padre inclusive lo tiene en su lista de contactos más importantes, y lo invita a todas las reuniones posibles, aún sabiendo que al ser doctor tiene una agenda muy ocupada.

Tanto el doctor Williams como Louis se veían muy enfrascados en la conversación, ignorando todo lo que tenían a su alrededor e inclusive llegando a susurrar entre ellos. Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, preguntándose si alguna vez Louis era capaz de cerrar la boca.

Ya todos presentes en la recámara del comedor, todos tomaron asiento de acuerdo al orden en que Richard y Thomas les daban indicaciones: su padre al frente, en la silla principal y el único en esa parte de la gran mesa, con su madre de lado derecho y Harry frente a ella. Al lado de Harry se encontraban lady Woothaund y su esposo, y delante de ellos los hermanos Froudge. Seguido de los hermanos Froudge se encontraban lady Louppent y lord Arthur – delante de ellos sir William Ground y su esposa. Finalmente, Louis y el doctor Williams, uno frente al otro. Sólo quedaba una silla disponible, y Harry estaba a punto de susurrarle a su padre la razón por la que faltaba una persona más. Al final, decidió que quizá la colocaron ahí para que la mesa no se viese demasiado dispareja.

La recámara era cálida, pacífica y hogareña; las ventanas estaban cerradas para brindar aún más calor, pero las cortinas estaban abiertas hasta la mitad de las mismas, permitiendo que la luz del día perforara la habitación sin dificultad alguna. En la espera de que la comida fuera servida, su padre decidió comenzar con una charla un poco más general y menos formal a la que se llevaba a cabo en la sala principal.

—Lady Louppent—llamó a la chica, quien de inmediato centró sus ojos grandes y cafés en él—, escuché que su padre realizará un viaje a América en los próximos días, debido a que logró cerrar un contrato un poco más internacional. ¿Es eso cierto?

Lady Berenice sonrió, orgullosa, y su hermano al lado de ella repetía lo mismo.

—Así es, lord Robert—respondió, Harry pudiendo escuchar la felicidad en su voz—. Mi hermano y yo le acompañaremos, ya que al estar delicado de salud no queremos arriesgarnos a que algo le suceda de nuevo.

—¡Qué preciosura! —exclamó lady Woothaund, cautivada y con un ademán exagerado de admiración—. Siempre he pensado que no hay mejor medicina que el amor y cuidado familiar. ¿No es así, cariño?

Sir Eagles sonrió, asintiendo, pero sin contestarle a su esposa y dándole un sorbo a su copa, al mismo tiempo en que Harry observaba a los hermanos Froudge hacer una mueca. Él sabía que se encontraban analizando el estado de la habitación y las decoraciones de la misma, ya que es lo que siempre hacen de forma inconsciente cada que entran a una nueva casa o ponen el pie sobre una habitación que no han visitado jamás. Harry los recuerda adornando su habitación, una y otra vez, preguntándole al _pequeño gigante_ cómo es que quería las cosas y el color de las mismas.

—Le deseo lo mejor a su padre, lady Louppent—entabla su madre, con voz suave y amable—, Hace mucho que no hemos contado con su presencia, pero sin duda sigue siendo un gran amigo para nosotros y estaremos ahí si necesita de nuestro apoyo.

—Muchas gracias, lady Goodshawn—la voz grave de Arthur se adueña de la habitación, y nadie dice nada más hasta que la comida entra por la puerta, siendo traída por los sirvientes de la casa.

Cuando colocan el plato de Harry ante él mientras Richard recita de memoria los platillos que fueron realizados por la chéf, Harry no puede evitar el sentirse hambriento y admirar el plato con hambre, desenfreno; pollo relleno de verduras asadas y previamente bañadas en mantequilla, junto con sopa a la francesa, combinada con chícharos recién lavados y sacados del jardín.

—Y, para disfrutar de la comida, una botella de vino tinto que lord Fairfox trajo de su último viaje a Alemania—finalizó Thomas, quien le dedicaba una mirada analítica a Karen, quien se estaba encargando de servir las copas.

Es entonces cuando Harry no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el extremo de la mesa en donde se encuentra Louis, agradeciéndole a Karen en voz baja y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La chica se sonroja y se aleja con rapidez de la mesa, colocándose con pasos torpes a una buena distancia de la mesa y más cerca de la puerta, como si pudiera salir volando en cualquier momento.

La comida transcurrió en completo silencio, sólo interrumpida cuando alguno decía que el alimento estaba más que delicioso, o dedicándole un rotundo gracias a Louis por traerles a probar uno de los mejores vinos que han probado en sus vidas. Harry no lo prueba, ni siquiera hace un acto de reconocimiento de la copa frente a él – es por eso que no se sorprende de la mirada algo enfadada que su madre le dedica, en espera de que haga algo para no parecer tan grosero y mal educado. Al final no lo hace, sólo sigue comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Si Louis en algún momento de la comida notó su gesto notorio, no le importa.

Después de todo, lo primero que Harry quiere es hacerlo sentir mal.

—Esto es una verdadera delicia—habla uno de los hermanos Froudge, con una gran sonrisa surcando sus labios. Harry, en su mente, suelta un sonido sarcástico—. Casi tan delicioso como tu singular forma de tocar, lord Louis. O al menos es lo que nuestra madre nos ha dicho.

Harry casi se atraganta con su propio plato cuando, a su lado, lady Woothaund le dedica pequeños aplausos al comentario.

—La forma en que toca lord Fairfox es… sublime—comenta ella, mirando a Louis a los ojos, quien sólo le devuelve el gesto sin ningún rastro de timidez—. Robert, querido, ¿tienes un piano por aquí? Esta velada sería aún más perfecta si lord Fairfox interpreta una de esas melodías que pocos saben tocar.

La mesa se llena de varios murmullos y halagos, todos incitando a Louis a que aceptara la propuesta; él sólo sonríe, abierto y sincero, asintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo que no podía negarse a tan cordial y cálida invitación ni aunque no hubiese un mañana. Harry, muy en el fondo, rogó porque su padre no permitiera tal familiaridad en su propia casa; al final, Robert no era otro más que alguien entusiasmado en escuchar de los maravillosos dedos de Louis, como mencionó sir Eagles a oído de todos. Harry gruñó, mirando a su madre, sabiendo que ella le daría un golpe debajo de la mesa, tratando de calmar su coraje y necesidad de atención.

—Pasaremos a la sala de música al terminar nuestro postre final—dice su madre, con voz dulce pero con un toque de advertencia que va sólo dirigido hacia él—. Richard, por favor, trae nuestro platillo. Apuesto a que les encantará.

Richard asiente, sin decir nada más, y se lleva a tres sirvientes de los cuales Harry no recuerda su nombre hacia la cocina.

—Oh, y Elizabeth—llama por última vez su madre a la mujer que se encontraba en la esquina, la ama de llaves (la cual ella misma contrató) —, encárgale a Mary la preparación de la recámara de cocina, por favor.

**…**

 

Harry observaba con ojo analítico la manera en que Louis se adueñaba de la recámara en un santiamén, de una manera tan fácil y apenas notoria que Harry supo que tenía años de experiencia haciendo lo mismo, engatusando a todo aquél con el que entablara una conversación o que siquiera posara sus ojos en él. Casi al instante en que su madre le señaló el piano – uno enorme y de cola larga, color negro, que su padre había mandado a traer desde Italia – con una gracia tan característica en sus movimientos, Louis desabrochó los botones de su traje y tomó asiento frente al piano, tan imponente y con vida propia, con respiración, dándole belleza a la habitación.

Harry ve cómo Louis le acaricia, tierno y suave, su tacto entrando en contacto con la fría madera negra, sintiendo quizá la textura, la base – formando uno con el mismo. Todos en la habitación le miran expectantes, alerta, y Harry no puede evitar en ningún momento en hacer lo mismo. Ve a Louis mover sus labios, susurrando, revelando secretos, hablando más para sí mismo que para la gente que le rodea a la espera de que haga su siguiente movimiento.

En el momento en que Louis toca la primera tecla, el eco que se crea en la habitación es tan fuerte pero tan atrayente que Harry queda maravillado inclusive con el silencio que se crea detrás de la nota propia. Louis sigue tocando, absorto en su propio mundo, robando respiraciones ajenas con ojos cerrados a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, amando al piano de una forma en que Harry no había visto jamás, al menos no entre las personas que él conoce.

Le dirige una mirada a su madre, quien tiene lágrimas en sus ojos; a su padre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y él, que al verse en el espejo de una esquina se da cuenta que tiene una pose de desesperación e inquietud, incapaz de negar ante él, incapaz de ocultar ante alguien más. Aún sigue sin reconocer la tonada, aún sigue sin abrazar la melodía, pero Louis se apodera tanto de ella que siente que el aire que necesita en sus pulmones no es el suficiente como para poder respirar como se debía.

Cuando posas sus ojos sobre Louis, tan apasionado sentimental, tan humano y devoto, Harry se da cuenta que Louis no es el que está tocando el piano, sino que el piano interpreta a Louis; el sentimiento es tan fuerte, tan presente, ajeno, nítido y llamativo que él puede sentir en toda la habitación un sinfín de emociones, incapaces de formar una sola, pero a la vez imposibles de ignorarse entre sí. Cuando Harry _escucha_ el sonido del piano, no puede hacer otra cosa más que sentir admiración. Una admiración que él va a negar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Louis termina con teclas fuertes, seguras, quedándose quieto aún cuando el mundo alrededor de él le aplaude; Harry no puede evitar preguntarse si muchas cosas de las cuales jamás va a transmitir. Ve cómo su padre le pasa un pañuelo a su madre, mojada en llanto, pero con lágrimas apenas visibles aún cuando su rostro está rojo de tanto esfuerzo que realizó. Louis se pone de pie, se acomoda su traje y sonríe de oreja a oreja, agradeciendo a todos los que le rodean con esa gran sonrisa suya y su porte tan elegante y seguro de sí.

—¡Maravilloso, sublime! —exclama lady Woothaund, quien no pudo evitar cerrar su boca—. Me hiciste sentir tan feliz, tan alegre. Precioso, bellísimo.

—Muchas gracias, lady Woothaund—Louis se acerca a ella—. Usted más que nadie sabe que el piano, para mí, más que una obligación es una pasión.

Lady Woothaund le devuelve la sonrisa – Harry sabe que de no estar todos ahí, con una imagen que mantener, lady Woothaund le daría un enorme abrazo, como si de su hijo se tratara.

—Lo sé, claro que lo sé—entonces obliga a Louis a encarar a los demás—. ¿Qué no es maravilloso, lady Goodshawn?

Su madre toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar; Harry, de pronto, se siente cansado.

—Me ha hecho llorar, lord Tomlinson. Eso fue… melancólico.

Louis suelta una risilla por lo bajo.

—Frédéric Chopin tenía como meta eso, lady Goodshawn. De hecho, es uno de mis intérpretes favoritos. La forma en la que tocaba y transmitía sus emociones mediante sus sonetos, pero de una manera tan única y especial que cada uno impregnaba su mundo en ellos—Louis soltó un suspiro ensoñador—. Digno de admirarse y de recordarse a lo largo de los años, ¿no lo creen?

Luego miró a todos en aquella recámara en los ojos, esperando su respuesta, hasta al final posarlos con Harry – una mirada con tanto peso que a él le costó trabajo sostenerla.

—¿No lo cree así, lord Goodshawn?

 

**…**

 

Al final, antes de irse y como era tradición, su padre llamar a la chef y todo mundo la felicitó personalmente por su deliciosa comida, agradeciendo por semejante manjar y partiendo luego en un orden establecido. Por supuesto, él no se pudo escapar de la insistencia de Berenice, quien lo obligó a acompañarlo al nuevo establo que su madre mando a construir en las afueras de Londres, y así Harry podría ayudarle amontar (que él ya sabía que todo era mentira, pero no podía decirle que no a una dama… aunque la misma fuera demasiado obsesiva). Asimismo, el doctor Williams le recordó a su padre que su próxima visita era en dos  días, por chequeo mensual, que le mandaría una carta de todos modos con la hora y fecha señaladas.

Sir William Ground invitó a sus padres a una ópera que se estaba presentando en aquellos días, que además se encontraba en sus últimas fechas – los periódicos la recomendaban con una calificación perfecta aunque tenía ciertos toques que podían ser malinterpretados, sólo algunas personas lograban comprender su gracia artística. Sus padres aceptaron, gustosos, y decidieron que se mantendría en contacto para llegar a un acuerdo.

Harry bajó las escaleras de la mansión media hora después de que todos se retiraron, felices y contentos, a sus respectivas casas. Cuando se encontraba en su habitación recordó las palabras que su madre le había dicho en la mañana, sobre su nuevo (posible) maestro de alemán, así como el hecho de que su padre lo conocería hoy. Harry no vio ningún hombre amargado, un viejo ya de gran edad, ni mucho menos a alguien que tuviera algún aspecto que gritara a los cuatro vientos que se encargaba de dar clase de idiomas a las personas. Es por eso que cuando Thomas entró a su habitación, preguntando si requería de algo, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarle por el paradero de su padre.

—En estos momentos se encuentra en su despacho, mi lord—responde Thomas mientras le da una mirada rápida a la habitación—. ¿Desea algo en especial?

Harry siente sus mejillas arder, pero de todos modos habla.

—Mi madre me confesó que surgió un nuevo, eh, prospecto para mi maestro de alemán—calló por unos segundos, mirando a Thomas a la cara. Cuando éste le regresó el gesto, Harry admiró el hecho de que pudiese mantener un rostro inexpresivo—. ¿Has escuchado de algo?

—No, mi lord. Lo lamento.

—No re preocupes. —Harry suspiró—. Supongo que iré a verlo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer en mi habitación.

—Enseguida, mi lord.

Y ahí estaba, camino al despacho de su padre, que se encontraba en la primera planta de la casa y que era lo suficiente grande como para tener su propia biblioteca ahí, del lado izquierdo de la pared. Los pasillos eran largos y había millones de puertas, tantas que en más de una ocasión se encontró a las sirvientas pasando de un lado a otro, saludándolo cuando lo veían, haciendo su trabajo y encargándose de las habitaciones. En el trayecto, cerca de la biblioteca principal, se encontró a su madre, ataviada en un precioso vestido azul claro, sonriéndole en cuanto lo tuvo en su punto de mira.

—Cariño, pensé que seguirías en tu habitación hasta la cena.

Harry negó con la cabeza, abatido, pero aún así plantó un beso en su mejilla.

—De pronto recordé lo que me dijiste en la mañana, madre—bajo la voz, sabiendo que cualquier podría escuchar.

—Oh. —Respondió su madre, como si ella también hubiese olvidado esa información—. ¿Sobre tu maestro de alemán?

—Sobre mi maestro de alemán.

Luego su madre mostró una mirada confundida, arrepentida, como si ya tuviese la información completa pero no tiene deseos de contárselo, de ninguna manera. Él frunce el ceño, decidido, y la toma por los hombros con delicadeza.

—Madre, ya sabes quién es—inquiere. Aunque en un principio intentó hacerlo sonar como una pregunta, conoce tan bien a la bella persona frente a ella que ya sabe la respuesta a la misma—. Dímelo, por favor.

—Oh, hijo. —Su madre le toma de las mejillas—. En un principio pensé que sería bueno, ya que necesitas que tu círculo social sea más grande y cada vez más ajeno al de nosotros. Pero, después de lo de hoy…

Harry frunce el ceño de nuevo, confuso.

—¿Después de lo de hoy? ¿Cómo que después de lo de hoy?

Su madre abre la boca para hablar, pero la cierra justo cuando Holdson, el jardinero, pasa por el pasillo con un montón de rosas y flores en su mano. Cuando los ve ahí, plantados, hace una reverencia, y le dedica a su madre una mirada plana.

—¿Desea ponerlas en algún lugar en específico, mi señora? —señala las flores con la cabeza.

—En las salas, señor Holdson. Busque a Elizabeth, ella ya tiene una lista previa de qué colores deseo en cada habitación. En caso de necesitar un poco de más ayuda, Deanne también puede ser de utilidad.

—En seguida, mi señora.

—Gracias.

Tanto Harry como su madre siguieron a Holdson con la mirada, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada, como para no tener una necesidad exagerada de susurrar todo el tiempo. Cuando Harry decidió abrir la boca para hablar, su madre se adelantó.

—Pero es un buen muchacho, hijo. Deberías de darle una oportunidad. Su manejo del alemán es excelente, he inclusive podría enseñarte otros idiomas de los cuales no sabes.

Harry cierra la boca y no puede evitar echarse hacia atrás.

—¿Buen muchacho? No se tratará de…

—Dale una oportunidad, cariño.

Antes de que su madre pueda continuar, Harry se despide con rapidez y se aleja hacia su destino original, a la espera de pedirle una explicación a su padre y, si era posible, la oportunidad de elegir a su propio maestro.

 

**…**

 

Harry llega al despacho de su padre en el momento justo en que la puerta se abre, y el gran Duque de Fairfax sale por la misma, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Cuando sus ojos azules se posan sobre los de Harry su sonrisa no hace más que ensancharse más.

—Harry—le llama, pudiendo entrever el toque de familiaridad en su voz. Un nudo se forma en su garganta—. Qué alegría verte. De nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Louis lo mira por un largo rato.

—Con tu padre, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Tuvimos una plática muy interesante y… productiva.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Oh? —Louis alza una ceja, divertido, haciendo que Harry se enoje más—. Algo demandante, ¿no?

—Responde—susurra, con miedo de levantar la voz y que su padre se dé cuenta de que Louis aún sigue ahí y, peor aún, con él—porque no estoy de humor.

Louis suspira, cansado, como si creyera que estaba tratando con un niño.

—Sin duda alguna te comportas como un príncipe—le dice, burlón; al final suspira, llevando una de sus manos a su traje, acomodándolo en posición perfecta—. Pero está bien, te lo diré, en señal de que deseo mantener una amistad contigo.

—No creo que eso sea posible. No eres de mi agrado.

—El pequeño príncipe tiene unos aires de grandeza que no me imaginé jamás.

—¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme?

Louis le sonrió aún más, sin decir nada, comenzando una caminata hacia la dirección que lleva a la salida principal, justo de donde Harry había venido. Le pasó de largo, sin decirle nada; cuando ya no estaba en su campo visual se giró sobre sus talones, posando sus ojos verdes en la nuca de Louis, mordiéndose los labios para no alzar la voz.

— _Oye_.

Louis detuvo sus pasos, sin mirarlo a la cara. Cuando se dispuso hablar, Harry pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz,

—Tu padre le confesó a mi padre que tu manejo en el alemán era demasiado pobre como para sentirse orgulloso de ello. —Harry dejó escapar un gemido ahogado—. Por supuesto, para alguien de tu nivel y tu _inteligencia_ eso es algo para preocuparse. Eres tan malo que incluso el señor Schmann se cansó de ti. Él fue mi maestro de alemán cuando era pequeño, uno de los mejores que te podrás encontrar en el campo de enseñanza de lenguas.

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder a más no poder, agradeciendo al cielo que Louis siguiera dándole la espalda.

—Por supuesto, tu padre decidió encontrar una solución rápida a semejante problema. Lunes a viernes, todos los días a la semana, una hora y media, con la excepción de las veces en que se atraviese un compromiso social o sea una celebración o festejo familiar. —Le comenta Louis, al aire, tan a la ligera que Harry tarda tiempo en procesarlo, sabiendo de sobra a dónde va lo que dice Louis—. Y bueno, tu padre encontró la solución, Harry. Tu alemán en cuestión de meses será tan bueno que serás la envidia de muchas personas.

Al final, Louis gira hacia él, con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y sus ojos azules brillando, con cierto toque juguetón en sus ojos, su porte elegante, imponente y seguro, aún cuando no es más que cinco centímetros más grande que él. Las sombras formabas en su rostro debido a la falta de luz en la zona son tan claras, marcadas, resaltando aún más sus mejillas y creando cierto toque sobrenatural sobre él, como si fuera un ente que no debería de estar ahí, etéreo y propio.

— _Und ich werde hier zu kümmern._ (Y yo estaré aquí para encargarme de ello.)


	4. El hombre que discute.

  1. **El hombre que discute.**



 

**…**

 

Después de que vio a Louis partir por el pasillo, aún sonriendo tan cínico y sin siquiera decir nada más, Harry había entrado al despacho de su padre, enojado, pero sin llegar al punto en que cerraba la puerta demasiado fuerte como para exaltar a todos en la mansión.

Su padre se encontraba ahí, detrás del escritorio, con sus lentes redondos de lectura y con unos cuantos papeleos en la mano; de inmediato Harry supo que eran de El Parlamento, debido a la marca de agua tan singular que estaban impresas en las hojas. Cuando su padre levantó la vista hacia él, a Harry le costó un poco abrir la boca para hablar; luego, Robert le preguntó si vio a Louis antes de entrar por esa puerta.

Después de ello, para Harry todo fue tan fácil. Explotar en un arranque de enojo frente a sus padres no es algo que hacía muy a menudo, menos si la razón es algo que tanto Robert como Anne consideran infantil e ilógico; por la mirada que tiene el hombre frente a él, serio y atento, Harry sabe que ésta discusión es una de ellas. Pero él no pudo controlarse, y la discusión había terminado con su padre gritando que se largara de la recámara, que aunque sea su único hijo no le permitía dudar de su autoridad y, finalmente, que debería de estar agradecido de que alguien como el hijo del duque de Fairfox se digne a darle clases a un hombre con comportamiento de niño inmaduro.

—Tú puedes continuar con tu actitud despreocupada, ir a divertirte con tus amigos y conocer damas nuevas—le había dicho su padre ese día, colocándose frente a Harry sin temor alguno—, pero no permitiré que te pongas en ridículo, ni a ti ni el nombre de la familia. ¿Entendido?

Ya han pasado dos días desde esa discusión y desde la última vez que vio a Louis. El ambiente se había aligerado un poco gracias a su madre (alma caritativa, pura y atenta de la cual Harry estaba agradecido de tener a su lado), pero Harry aún se encontraba algo reacio en dirigirle una palabra a su padre, más allá de las formalidades familiares y sociales que eran requeridas de ambos lados.

La voz de Robert retumbaba en sus oídos, la risa de Louis le taladraba la cabeza y los consejos de su madre lo perseguían en sueños; en más de una ocasión, Thomas le preguntó si se encontraba bien – además de que esos dos días faltó a las reuniones que tenía con sus amigos, incluso aunque su madre llamaba a su puerta para asegurarse de que seguía ahí.

Al tercer día de la discusión, mientras leía el periódico en la tranquilidad de su habitación, con Thomas en la recámara del baño preparando el agua a la temperatura que le agradaba, Harry escucha el rechinar de un caballo que se detiene cerca de la puerta principal de la mansión. La mansión es de dos plantas, con habitaciones incontables y de gran tamaño, pero la de Harry está lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oír lo que sucede afuera, al menos lo que crea gran ruido.

Alza una ceja, confundido, porque a esas horas de la mañana es extraño que tengan una visita. Se muerde los labios, rezando que no sea Louis, colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose luego a la gran ventana que está en su habitación – las cortinas rojas corridas a los lados para permitirle a la luz del día entrar en todo su esplendor. Abajo, cerca del camino que es marcado por el sendero que lleva a la valla de su propiedad, está un hombre alto y de cabellos castaños, con barba, que a simple vista no resalta de ninguna manera en las demás personas que Harry ha visto en su vida. De todos modos, Harry puede entrever que está bien vestido y que sus modales son propios, por lo que asume que de donde quiera que provenga tiene un puesto que podría considerarse alto o importante.

Aunque trata de identificar su rostro, Harry falla por completo. Minuto después sale Richard, con su traje de mayordomo pulcro y limpio, recibiéndolo como se le entrenó en el momento en que obtuvo el empleo en esa casa. Si bien no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, al parecer el desconocido se negó por completo a cualquier cosa que Richard le haya sugerido, sólo extendiendo su brazo para entregar un papel que, por lo que Harry sabe, podría ser una carta.

Justo cuando iba a girarse sobre sus talones para dejar ir el tema sin más, Thomas le llama a su espalda con voz tranquila.

—¿Sucede algo, Joven Amo? —pregunta, con una toalla blanca en mano y sin su saco negro.

—Nada—niega con rapidez. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un poco, decide decírselo a Thomas—. Es sólo que hay un hombre que no conozco en la puerta. Le entregó algo a Richard y…

—¿Tiene curiosidad? —le interrumpe Thomas. Harry odia que lo interrumpan, pero debido a que lo que dijo su mayordomo es cierto, decide dejarlo pasar—. Si desea puedo ir a revisar, Joven Amo.

Le mira a los ojos, luego suspira sin más.

—Claro.

Thomas asiente y sale de la habitación, no sin antes haber doblado la toalla a la perfección y colocarla sobre su cama; cuando Harry gira su cabeza para asomarse por la ventana, el hombre ya no está – pero el carruaje en el que venía va a mitad del sendero que lleva a la salida de la mansión. A Harry le inquieta que un hombre así haya venido a entregar correspondencia por sí solo, más a esas horas de la mañana – además, sin ningún tipo de presentación.

Espera unos cuantos minutos, inquieto, cerrando el _The Times_ y colocándolo a un lado de la mesilla, tomando el resto de su té mientras le echaba miradas rápidas a la ventana. Se acerca a la misma para ver de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que el hombre desconocido ya no está ahí ni mucho menos hay alguien a la puerta. Echándole un vistazo al gran reloj que está en su habitación (un regalo de parte de su tía Berta, hermana de su madre, el día de su cumpleaños), el sonido de las manecillas pasando – a la espera de que Thomas entre por esa puerta a darle la información que había requerido y que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Los minutos pasaron, sin ningún rastro de su mayordomo ni mucho menos a que alguien le viniera a dar algún aviso de cualquier tipo. Cansado de esperar, pasó de largo la mesilla y se olvidó por completo de su baño, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su habitación, listo para salir – y es entonces cuando la misma se abre y el rostro consternado de Thomas se asoma. Harry reprime un sonido de sorpresa, echándose hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

Se le queda viendo por largos segundos, sin ninguno de los dos hablar. Al final, él es quien rompe el silencio.

—¿Por qué la demora? —espeta, con voz seria y autoritaria.

—Lo siento, Joven Amo—Thomas se disculpa, haciendo una reverencia y entrando de lleno a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un oído sordo—, pero el conseguir la información que deseaba implicaba el ir al despacho del Amo.

Harry frunce aún más el ceño, haciendo una mueca de ignorancia.

—¿Al despacho de mi padre? ¿Cómo para qué?

Thomas suelta un suspiro y le entrega un sobre – un sobre que quizá siempre estuvo ahí pero que Harry no se había dado el tiempo de observar. Confuso y con una gran curiosidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo, Harry toma el sobre entre sus manos y lo ve, un color café tan claro que pareciera blanco, con el sello de una casa familiar aristocrática que él no reconoce. Le dedica una mirada a Thomas, quien está quieto como una estatua frente a la puerta.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Hay otro largo silencio entre los dos, pero Thomas quien, esta vez, se dedica a hablar primero.

—El hombre que llegó esta mañana—dice Thomas—traía dos correspondencias consigo.

—¿Dos? —pregunta Harry, haciendo de inmediato un repaso mental de entre todos sus conocidos para ver si le resulta familiar. Fracasa por completo—. ¿Quién es él y qué quería?

Thomas le mira con profundidad, tanta que Harry puede ver en sus ojos que hay un toque de incomodidad y duda.

—Thomas. —Le dice en tono de advertencia.

—Era el mayordomo principal de la casa de Fairfox, Joven Amo—confiesa al final; sin permitirle a Harry a decir nada más, continúa—, y vino aquí a entregar una carta a su padre y, a partir de la respuesta del mismo, una carta a usted. Justo la que tiene en su mano, Joven Amo.

Harry hubiese gritado, golpeado y pateado todo lo que tuviese enfrente, pero tenía una compostura que mantener. Sintiendo la furia hervir por sus venas por la situación en la que se encontraba, le sonrió a Thomas de forma forzada y con la cabeza le hizo un ademán hacia el baño.

—Prepara mi baño, Thomas—recordando que ya debió de pasar un tiempo y que el agua de seguro estaba fría, añadió—. Otra vez.

—Claro, Joven Amo.

Se quedó donde estaba, siguiendo con los ojos los movimientos de Thomas, viendo que haya cerrado la puerta del baño antes de ir con rapidez hacia la mesilla donde tenía el periódico y la taza china de té, sentándose en la silla, viendo la carta con odio puro en su mirada. La miró de un lado al otro, viendo el sello – ese círculo rojo que todo aristócrata ponía en sus cartas y que al final colocaban con un pequeño sellador el escudo familiar. El de Louis y su familia era un león con una corona encima, rodeado de lo que parecían ser pequeñas coronas de laureles. Chasqueó la lengua cuando recordó que le era imposible abrir la carta sin la necesidad de utilizar un pequeño cuchillo.

Colocándose de pie para luego dirigirse al pequeño escritorio personal que tenía en su habitación, por su cabeza pasaba mil y una posibilidades de lo que podría decir en la carta. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría dejarla ahí de lado hasta el final de sus días, fingiendo que se había perdido o que no se apetecía el leerla, pero para que su padre haya aceptado la petición de alguien más (más aún, alguien ajeno a la familia) sin ningún miramiento, Harry esperaba que fuera importante. Pero no significaba que tenía un sentimiento grato.

Pasando el cuchillo por el sello con toda pulcritud, sacó la pequeña carta del sobre, colocándolo a un lado y girándose por última vez para asegurarse que Thomas no había abierto la puerta. Dejando escapar una bocanada de aire, desdobló la hoja y, antes de leer propiamente la carta, notó la marca de agua que estaba impregnada en ella. _Casa Fairfox_ , decía, y enseguida supo que era un diseño personal de parte de la familia de Louis. Fue ahí en donde, como pensamiento fugaz, se preguntó la edad del padre de Louis y cuánto le faltaba para asumir de forma oficial el puesto de duque.

Posó sus ojos sobre una letra pulcra, fina, por completo entendible y bien marcada, comenzando a leer con rapidez (no sin antes darle una ojeada), frunciendo el ceño en el trayecto.

 

_Liebe Harry,_

_Como ya has de saber, debido a tu grandiosa, fabulosa, absoluta inteligencia nos veremos en la necesidad de tener clases todos los días de la semana, a excepción de sábado y domingo. Si bien tu padre tenía el deseo de que tus clases comenzaran cuanto antes, yo estaba en la necesidad de atrasarlas cuatro o cinco días más, debido a que había unos cuantos asuntos familiares en los cuales tenía que poner mi completa atención._

_Regresando al tema principal de esta carta, quiero darte por aviso y confirmación que nuestras clases de alemán comenzarán el día de mañana, miércoles, en un horario de una de la tarde a tres, por lo que te verás en la terrible y penosa necesidad de mover todas tus clases a un día u hora distinta. Estaré puntual en tu tan bella casa, no desesperes._

_La otra razón por la que me atreví mandar esta carta es porque, debido a los asuntos de los que hice mención con anterioridad, me es imposible realizar el viaje hasta tu hogar los días jueves y viernes. Ya que tu padre me ha dejado muy en claro que no desea que faltes a ninguna clase en lo absoluto, le he propuesto (en la carta que es sólo para él) que esos dos días vengas a la mansión de los Fairfox, mi hogar, para poder tomar las clases sin problemas de ningún tipo. Si estás leyendo esto significa que tu padre ha aceptado la propuesta, gustoso, y en cualquier momento te dará el oh tan amado anuncio._

_Son sólo dos días, liebe Harry. Dos días en los que vendrás a mi hogar y es probable que convivas con mi familia; pero no te preocupes, que lo primordial es que aprendas alemán, una lengua tan fresca, sencilla y bella como pocas. Aber vielleicht haben Sie es nicht verstehen **(1).**_

_En espera de tan ansioso encuentro, te mando mis más cordiales saludos y que tengas un maravilloso día._

_Bereiten Sie Ihr Gehirn und Ihr Gedächtnis, Prinz **.(2)**_

_Louis Tomlinson, VI Duque de Fairfox_

 

Harry terminó de leer la carta, quedando estático por completo. Se quedó ahí, quieto, ignorando el hecho de que Thomas abrió la puerta que daba al baño y daba pasos hacia él, lentos e inseguros, sólo notando su presencia hasta que colocó su mano sobre sus hombros, en un gesto de preocupación. Cuando Harry posó sus brillantes ojos verdes sobre el rostro de Thomas, no logró ver más allá de un hombre ya mayor que cuidaba y mimaba de él.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, negando con la cabeza, reprimiendo su furia para después. Su padre no podía hacerle eso. _No podía._

—¿Está bien, Joven Amo? —pregunta Thomas con voz suave—. Se ve algo agitado.

—No pasa nada—Harry habla tan rápido que incluso siente que ni siquiera él se entendió. Niega con la cabeza, colocando la carta sobre le mesa y poniéndose de pie—. Sólo quiero tomar mi baño.

**…**

Cuando entra al comedor principal con aires de cansancio y enojo, con su madre alzando la cabeza en el momento en que escucha la puerta abrirse, Harry caminando con pasos decididos, es notorio que todos en esa habitación saben que algo va a pasar.

Y Harry no puede culparlos. Aunque le cueste admitirlo, no es raro que él comience a hacer pequeñas escenas de _niño pequeño_ cuando algo no sale como quería o cualquier sirviente no cumple las órdenes tal y como él las pidió; la mayoría de las veces termina con un silencio incómodo y una comida arruinada, pero hay otras, las peores, en las que su padre se levanta de la mesa, sale de la habitación – no sin antes mirar a Harry como si quisiera voltearle el rostro de sólo una bofetada.

Por suerte, Harry piensa, esta vez no será una de esas. Al menos no aún, no tan pronto – no cuando aún hay cierta tensión entre Robert y él. Además, Harry no puede negar que le da algo de temor el que su padre levante una mano contra él. De pequeño, cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo sobre modales, sobre lenguas e instrumentos, si cometía un pequeño error frente a su padre éste tomaba su gran regla y le golpeaba en las manos, a veces siendo tan estricto y brusco que Harry no podía utilizar sus manos por días. Su madre siempre fue buena con él, evitando que Robert se sobrepasara de golpes y demás, pero Harry sabía que no podía hacer nada debido a que esa no era su posición en esa casa.

Aún así, Harry agradece al cielo que su familia no sea como muchas otras que conoce. Que su padre no vaya a lugares tan sucios y pésimos como los son Whitechapel, que no tenga mujeres amantes o que trate a Anne como se merece, no golpeándola ni tratándola como un mero objeto con título. Que le permita ser libre hasta el punto en donde las mujeres lo tienen permitido, incluso más. También agradece las libertades que le brindan que, aunque saben que son típicas en jóvenes de su edad (el divertirse y explorar antes de caer en la tortura del matrimonio), no lo fuerzan a terminarlas para entrar a la rutina, la obligación de contraer nupcias con una joven de renombre.

Toma asiento y les permite a las sirvientas el servirle, sin decir nada, hasta que su padre le dirige la palabra.

—Ya leíste la carta.

Si bien su padre quiso hacerlo como pregunta, sonó más a una afirmación. Harry lo sabe, porque su rostro lo dice todo: cejas fruncidas, mentón tenso y mirada clavada en algún punto fijo menos en sus padres, junto con un silencio devastador y claro, una imagen que sólo tiene cuando algo va mal. Pero no contesta.

A su lado, Robert suspira con notorio cansancio.

—Es importante que aprendas lo más pronto posible—trata de hacerle entender.

—Pero él no me agrada—aclara Harry, en voz baja, tratando de que no se escuche por toda la habitación—. No me importa que sea un duque o el sobrino perdido del rey de Francia. No me agrada. Es un engreído, hipócrita y –

—Harry. —Escucha la voz de su padre y se calla. El tono que utiliza. Es ese tono que ha utilizado desde que Harry tiene memoria – voz grave que suena más a un siseo de serpiente, brusco y tosco, que grita a mil voces _cállate, detente ya_ —. No permitiré que hables así del duque Fairfox en esta mesa.

—¡Pero es la verdad!

Y Harry se permite alzar la voz, incluso aunque está prohibido en la habitación de la casa en donde siempre debe de haber paz y tranquilidad. Arrepintiéndose de inmediato, toma su tenedor y empieza a comer el platillo que tiene en frente – sospecha que es carne asada en avena y ajonjolí, no lo sabe, pero lo disfruta tanto que no le importa que tenga algo que no le guste.

Les miró a la cara, notando la mirada de hastío que le dedicaba su padre y el ademán que Anne les hizo a los sirvientes, indicándoles que salieran de la habitación cuanto antes. Ahora se encontraban ellos tres, solos en esa gran habitación, y Harry sabía que, como a él, a su padre le faltaba muy poco para explotar por completo.

—Es un creído—susurró, sin embargo, sabe que sus palabras llegaron al oído de sus padres—. Es todo lo que no soporto en una persona.

Un silencio sepulcral se crea sobre la mesa, con Harry arrastrando las palabras una y otra vez, sacando todo lo que siente por Louis, lo que se imagina que es Louis; el aire es tan tenso que inclusive su madre deja el tenedor al lado, ignorando por completo el platillo, y su padre sigue con esa mirada brillante y furiosa que antes, inclusive más. A Harry no le importa que tanto Robert como el padre de Louis (el cual ni siquiera sabe su nombre, huh) sean amigos, ni que la familia de Louis sean aún más importantes que la suya – lo único que quería era que no se viera forzado a tener ningún tipo de contacto con él.

Por supuesto, su padre pensaba otra cosa; con la excusa de que no desea que Harry se pusiera en vergüenza a sí mismo, ahora lo va a ligar con un hombre que se burla de él y del cual, no importa cuántas veces lo repita, no le agrada. Para los demás podría parecer algo infantil, pero para él es mucho más que eso. Lo peor de todo es que, aunque le doliera admitirlo, no tenía escapatoria. Ni siquiera John y Frank, sus amigos más cercanos, tenían el conocimiento del alemán requerido para que puedan enseñarle aunque sea un poco. Le sacaba de quicio.

— _Suficiente_ —le dijo su padre, y esta vez Harry escuchó ese tono de voz que no escuchaba desde hace ya cinco años. Un nivel de enojo muy alto del cual Harry no se atrevía a llegar—. He tenido suficiente contigo, muchacho. Si vas a seguir con esa actitud infantil, perfecto, continúa con ella. Pero como te dije hace días te lo vuelvo a repetir, _tú no pasas sobre mi autoridad_. Si deseas arruinarte tu vida de ahora en adelante, hazlo. Al fin y al cabo, tu madre y yo no somos los que vamos a aprender un idioma.

—Robert…—su madre interviene, con voz tranquila pero a la vez severa, mirando a Harry a los ojos en lugar de a su padre.

—No, Anne. —Robert la silencia en un tono más calmado. Harry aprovecha para darle una mordida rápido a la carne—. ¿Me has entendido?

 _No_ , quiere gritar, pero su voz no sale tan pronto como debería. Con los ojos de su padre sobre él, siente un gran peso encima, innecesario y poco dulce – así que al final se limita a suspirar, bajar la cabeza con el poco orgullo que seguro le queda y asentir sin más. Escucha a su padre suspirar agotado.

—Perfecto. Ahora, ¿nos dejarás disfrutar del desayuno?

—Sí, padre.

—¿Seguirás comiendo?

—Así es, padre.

—Perfecto.

Lo que resta de la comida sólo transcurre en silencio.

**…**

—¿Qué el gran futuro Duque de Fairfox será tu maestro?

—Alguien que se cree lo suficiente hombre como para hablarte así, me imagino, con esos aires de grandeza que de seguro no tiene.

John y Frank están ahí, frente a él, cada uno cruzado de piernas y con una taza de té en sus manos. Sus sombreros de copa cuelgan detrás, en la pared, junto con sus sacos, acomodados a la perfección gracias a Richard. Harry se fija que la barba de Frank ya ha crecido demasiado para el gusto de alguien de su edad, y John parece haber tomado un poco de color en su piel. Frunce el ceño, preguntándose cuántas veces ha realizado esa acción en lo que va del día.

Los dos habían llegado de sorpresa mientras Harry terminaba de asearse luego de tomar su clase de esgrima, con el cuerpo cansado y las extremidades adoloridas. Luego de hurgar en la biblioteca por unos cuantos libros que se le apetecían leer, Harry estaba a punto de echarse una siesta a escondidas de todos cuando Thomas llegó a decirle que lord Straightford y lord Greenshaw llegaron de pronto. Y ahora estaban ahí, tomando el té y Harry sacando a tema su situación actual con gran amargo.

—Lo veré mañana, ya que es cuando comienzan las clases—les explica, ignorando el té que Thomas le había preparado—. He terminado mi francés y español, por lo que no será difícil el acomodar mi horario al de él.

Frank, siendo el mayor de los tres y por lo tanto el más responsable (Harry era más bien obsesivo, y John se tomaba la palabra libertad _muy_ en serio), le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo, asintiendo, mientras John soltó un sonido de exasperación. Tanto Frank como Harry lo miraron de inmediato, sabiendo que diría algo.

—Si mis padres me hicieran eso haría lo imposible para impedirlo—espeta—. Es decir, ¡tengo veintiún años! Puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo; no necesito que alguien que sólo es unos tres o cuatro años mayor que yo tenga más poder sobre mí. Impensable.

—Lord Straightford—le habla Frank, en esa voz tan grave y segura suya—, tenemos que admitir que esto es para bien de lord Goodshawn.

Aún así, Harry escucha la pequeña burla en su voz.

—Es lo que traté de decirle a mi padre, pero fue un completo fracaso—admite—. Y mi madre, oh, mi madre—Harry cierra los ojos, negando con la cabeza—, la que siempre está de acuerdo conmigo, sólo me dijo que le diera una _oportunidad_.

—Y quizás deberías de dársela—dice Frank.

—Oh, _Frank_ —John le llama, haciendo uso de su nombre como muy pocas veces lo hace. Debido a las normas sociales, a menos que seas alguien demasiado cercano a la otra persona o más importante que la misma, es mal visto el que le llame por su primer nombre—, se me olvidaba que tú eres gran amigo del _duque_.

Frank mira hacia John, exasperado. Harry suelta un sonido de sorpresa, colocando su té sobre la mesa con rapidez.

—¿Tú lo conoces?

—Mi familia y la suya son cercanos—explica Frank luego de unos segundos de silencio, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry ve a John rodando los ojos, dándole un sorbo a su té en silencio—. A su padre lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, y a su madre tuve la suerte de conocerla antes de morir.

Harry se sorprendió.

—¿Su madre está muerta?

—Hmm. Se amaban mucho, sabes. Toda su familia. —Explicó Frank, lento, mirando a Harry directo a los ojos—. Tanto que aún tienen una pintura de ella a plena vista de todos. Cuando entras a su hogar, de hecho, es lo primero que vez.

John se ríe a un lado, negando con la cabeza y con cierto gesto de hastío en su rostro.

—Lord Greenshaw, deja de hablar maravillas de ese sujeto. Aún no lo conozco y no es de mi agrado.

—Toca el piano de maravilla. Ni qué decir del violín.

—Amas el violín.

—¿Quién creen que me enseñó?

—Uh. Más puntos a favor para el _gran duque_. —La voz sarcástica de John llega a sus oídos, desdeñosa y cruda.

Mientras siguen platicando, disfrutando de la calidez de la habitación, Harry se da cuenta de cuán diferentes son sus dos amigos entre sí.

**…**

El resto de la noche, Harry lee un libro en su cama a la luz de las velas. Lo lee en francés, su lengua original, y le fascina la forma en que el autor envuelve en diversas emociones al personaje, quien va conociendo a personas tanto buenas y malas en su travesía por Francia, en busca de su hermano perdido. Sonríe en algunas partes, se desespera en otras, pero no puede dejar de leerlo, ni siquiera cuando Thomas llega a decirle que ya es hora de dormir.

Harry piensa en decirle que no, que quiere continuar leyendo, pero recuerda que mañana comenzará con sus clases y necesita energía de sobra para soportar tan _especial_ actitud de Louis. Pasándole a Thomas el libro para que éste lo coloque sobre su escritorio, cierra los ojos antes de que el mayordomo se acerque a donde las velas y salga con ellas de la habitación.

**…**

Harry se prepara como cualquier otro día normal, pero con una cara de enojo que ningún sirviente, más allá de Thomas, desea acercarse a él y encontrarse con su típico arranque de furia. En el fondo de los agradece, ya que prefiere mantener todas esas emociones para cuando Louis llegue y lance hacia él aún comentario mordaz.

Desayuna un poco de pastel de frambuesas con té, a punto de pedirle a Thomas un pedazo más grande debido a lo delicioso que estaba. No lo hace, por temor a que quede un poco obsesionado con el sabor y su madre se dé cuenta de que comió una porción más de la que estaba permitida por día. Y su día pasa normal, él caminando por los pasillos o a veces leyendo pequeños párrafos de unos cuantos libros, hasta que se posa en la sala principal y dirige sus ojos verdes hacia el reloj.

Doce menos cinco. Falta poco para que Louis entre por esa puerta, abra su boca y arruine el poco humor que Harry tiene encima. Obliga a una de las sirvientas que vaya en busca de Thomas, quien aparece en cuestión de segundos como si fuera un fantasma. Harry chasquea la lengua, dirigiéndose a las escaleras mientras habla, sin dignarse a verlo a la cara.

—Cuando lord Fairfox llegue, llévalo al estudio. Ahí estaré yo.

—Por supuesto, Joven Amo.

Y él va, sigue caminando, con pasos apresurados y sin mirar atrás. El estudio es una de las partes favoritas de la casa, ya que ahí está todo lo que Harry puede hacer en sus momentos libres – leer libros, apreciar las obras de arte que cuelgan en las paredes y disfrutar de un silencio absoluto, ajeno al constante ajetreo que ocurre en la casa. Mira alrededor con ensoñación, para al final sentarse en la silla marrón que acostumbra usar cuando va a esa habitación.

Minutos después, escucha cómo tocan a la puerta y Thomas se asoma, cortés.

—Joven Amo—le llama. Harry le mira a los ojos, poniéndose de pie, sabiendo de sobra lo que sucederá a continuación—. Lord Fairfox está aquí.

—Déjalo pasar.

Las palabras salen duras, golpeadas, a la fuerza. Ve cómo Thomas asiente para luego desaparecer por la puerta, y segundos después el Duque de Fairfox, lord Louis Tomlinson, se asoma en toda su extensión. Sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias, Thomas—Louis le agradece a su mayordomo, para luego proseguir a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ahí se quedan, en silencio, uno frente a otro – y mientras Louis se dedica a observar el contenido de la habitación, Harry se pone a analizarlo a él. Lleva un abrigo de color gris que le cubre lo suficiente como para llegar hasta sus rodillas, lleva puestos unos guantes negros y un pequeño maletín colgando del brazo. Su sombrero de copa, esta vez, lo trae sobre su cabeza, y enseguida hace acto de quitarlo de ahí para dejarlo sobre la mesa más cercana a la puerta. Mientras se quita el traje, Harry ve que la camisa blanca de fondo le cubre el cuello, y que esta vez no llega ninguna corbata o moño como adorno; su traje ahora es gris por completo, casi opaco y demasiado oscuro, pero Louis no le permite ver el chaleco que lleva debajo debido a que no se quita el saco.

Harry suspira, ya hastiado, preguntándose a sí mismo si Louis siempre tiene que verse tan presentable inclusive para sólo impartir clases. Se pregunta si es una costumbre familiar o algo referente al título que lleva cargando consigo. Harry también se pregunta si tiene algún prospecto para el matrimonio o si se encuentra como él, entretenido en otras cosas mucho más interesantes que una jovencita bella y de dinero y posición.

— _Guten Tag_ , Harry—le saluda Louis, sonriendo, mientras coloca su maletín sobre una silla—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estaba bien antes de que llegaras.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes una actitud encantadora? —y ahí está su tono burlón—. Siento envidia hacia ti.

—No me interesa.

Louis deja escapar una risilla, mirando a Harry directo a los ojos.

—Encantador e inteligente. Ahora entiendo por qué la mitad de las señoritas suspiran por ti—Louis sonríe, sentándose sobre otra silla. Harry tiene ganas de decirle que no deje sus cosas por doquier—. _Aber ich bezweifle, es ist für Ihre Deutsch **(3)**._

Harry frunce el ceño, cansado.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

— _Es ist eine Schande **(4).**_

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Louis se ensancha aún más, y Harry se ve forzado a tomar una gran bocanada de aire para no explotar y ser escuchado por cualquier sirviente que se encuentre por la zona. O, peor aún, ser escuchado por Robert o Anne. Una sonrisa se forma en su cara, aunque por la mirada burlona de Louis sabe que parece más una mueca.

—¿Podemos comenzar ya? Deseo terminar esto.

— _Ich verstehe nicht was Sie sagen, liebe_ Harry **(5)**.

—¿Qué? ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Louis suspira, poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose hacia donde había dejado el maletín para llevarlo consigo  y colocarlo sobre el escritorio que se encuentra en la habitación. Harry alza la ceja, moviéndose para lograr ver lo que Louis está haciendo en él. Al final, mira con asombro cómo Louis deja caer tres libros en el mismo escritorio, girándose hacia Harry y haciéndole un ademán para que se acerque; Harry obedece, mirando los libros con sorpresa. Es entonces que Harry se da cuenta de que son cuentos, historias en alemán – a juzgar por la portada y la forma en que fueron editados. Cuando alza sus ojos hacia el rostro de Louis, éste se encontraba serio. Cuando los ojos azules del otro se posan sobre los suyos, Louis pone una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sólo lo diré una vez, _lord_ Goodshawn—le dice con voz serie, diferente a como Harry le había escuchado jamás—. Las preguntas en inglés no estarán permitidas, mucho menos el diálogo en inglés. De ahora en adelante, cuando estemos sólo tú y yo, hablaremos en alemán. Una palabra en inglés, por pequeña que sea, te ignoraré hasta que quiera llorar de coraje.

—¿Quién te crees que…?

—Usa ese gran intelecto que presumes poseer, liebe Harry. No me burlaré de ti si hablas de la manera más ridícula posible. —Esta vez Louis sonríe con amplitud—. _Oh,_ bueno, sí lo haré, pero eso no es algo que tú debas de saber.

Harry lo mira con asombro, pestañeando, confuso, y toma un respiro antes de hablar. Toma una pose de orgullo y arrogancia, alzando un poco el mentón y arqueando una ceja. Louis le mira con un toque de burla pero con cierta duda en su voz.

—¿Y si no lo hago qué?

—Oh, Harry—Louis coloca una mano sobre su hombro, suave, y le da un apretón—. Es demasiado fácil. Por cada palabra que digas en inglés, me pagarás veinte chelines sin rechistar. Al menos que el hablarlo sea necesario, por supuesto.

Mira a Louis con burla, sonriendo de lado por primera vez.

—Sabes que soy rico, ¿cierto?

Louis le devuelve el gesto.

—Lord Goodshawn, la forma en que utiliza la lógica jamás dejará de sorprenderme. Tan innovador—responde sarcástico—. Claro que lo sé—le dice, tomando los libros y obligando a Harry a agarrarlos en sus manos—, pero creo que eres lo suficiente inteligente como para no gastar _veinte_ chelines en algo como eso, ¿verdad?

Y la sonrisa de Harry se quitó de su rostro.

—Eso es lo que pensé. Bien, basta de charlas en inglés, que es innecesario en estos momentos.

Louis se aleja de él para darle la vuelta al escritorio y tomar un asiento del otro lado, dejando a Harry que aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. La respuesta de Louis le hizo dudar en enorme medida, pensando que, aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía toda la razón. Era demasiado tonto el gastar dinero en… eso.

Y mientras toma asiento, despacio y aún aturdido por la situación, Louis saca unos lentes del maletín y se los coloca con sumo cuidado. Mirando a Harry a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, Louis se coloca en posición de maestro, tan estricta y poderosa. Harry pasa saliva, viéndose perdido. Sólo le pide al cielo que Louis no le cuente sus avances a ninguno de sus padres.

— _Perfekt. Sollen wir anfangen? (6)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Pero quizá no entiendes eso.  
> (2) Prepara tu cerebro y tu memoria, príncipe.  
> (3) Pero dudo que sea por tu alemán.  
> (4) Es una lástima.  
> (5) No entiendo nada de lo que dices, querido Harry.  
> (6)Perfecto. ¿Comenzamos? 
> 
> ¿El título de este fanfic es Violines bajo el agua? Nooo, el título de este fanfic es Instructivo para molestar a tu futuro alumno de alemán, por el duque de Fairfox. Próximamente en sus tiendas favoritas.


End file.
